Metanoia
by Sin of Nutella
Summary: “You must be out of your mind, insane to suggest such a thing. Why would anyone put their life on the line just for the sake of friendship?” Oh, how those words would come back to bite Yui in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Metanoia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own HunterxHunter, I'm not that amazing.**

 **Edit: On 19/02/17, again on 23/01/17.**

* * *

 **"Insanity: doing the same thing**

 **over and over again** **and** **expecting**

 **different results."**

 **-Albert Einstein**

* * *

"One, two, three. A body drops on the floor. Five, six, seven. Accept your fate, you won't escape. Nine, ten, eleven. Say bye to your so-called heaven."

A child's voice eerily sings, clapping her hands to the beat as others stop to listen. The blonde girl always had the most grotesque rhymes, the other children would sometimes stop to listen.

"That could've been more gruesome," a boy says as he sighs out of disappointment. The boy's name is Blade, well, that's what he always said to the children and the scientists that would stop to listen.

No one pays attention to him though. Blade slowly sits down on the white ground as he thinks of more and more gruesome ways to kill an individual. The other children pace around in their cells, some scratch the walls while others draw things that no child would be expected to draw.

The scientists gave them crayons and papers, maybe so they wouldn't die from boredom. One particular girl hugs her body as close as possible, curled into a corner so no one can see her or acknowledge her existence. She's the newest addition and so far, the sanest out of of them all.

This girl was in the last cell, a cell that was away from the rest for some reason. That sparked curiosity in some children but they couldn't be bothered to talk to the unresponsive girl, they had tried many times but they're attempts were always in vain. She's an odd one, that's what they all thought.

The white door slid open as a scientist with a white lab coat entered. Everything in that room is so painfully white. The walls, the cells, even the clothes that the children wear. It made the girl want to scratch at her eyes, scratch until they bleed.

The scientist walked past all the children as they glared at her or cowered from her presence. The woman kept on heading straight for her target, the girl in the last cell. Many children sighed in relief as she walked past them, glad that they weren't being taken to that room. The girl didn't acknowledge the woman's presence until she opened the door and injected her with a tranquilliser.

The girl only tugged the collar on her neck.

The woman threateningly shook a remote in front of her face, as though challenging her to fight. She had already demonstrated the effect of the remote on other children so the girl knew what to expect. The woman walked out and waited for the girl, leaving the cell open.

They walked to the only entrance that led out of the annoying white room. The dark-haired girl looked at the ground, avoiding making eye contact with the other children. They looked at her with childish curiosity, and at the woman with animosity.

The girl walked out through the entrance when the woman slid the door open. But the woman didn't leave the door open behind her, making sure to close it even though the children were locked in cells.

They walked down a hall and then turned left. They stopped in front of a big white door, it would've been hard to see if there weren't door knobs on it; since it blended in with the rest of the white surroundings. It looked completely innocent for those that had never been inside the room that it hid, but for those that had: it was a nightmare.

The girl sighed as her body shook slightly, so desperate to run away but the tranquilliser had immobilised her so she could only accept her fate. The woman tapped something on a small electronic device next to the door.

The female scientist pushed open the door and waited for the girl to walk in, and then closed the door behind the girl but didn't step in herself. The girl didn't look back, already used to the woman never entering. A man stood by a white table, he wore a white lab coat. It's the same man from last time, and the times before that. He motioned for the girl to sit on the table.

The girl climbed onto the cold table and laid down, breathing evenly and thinking about the moon she hadn't seen for so long. He injected something into her via a syringe, it made her feel like her lungs were set on fire. The child gasped loudly as her eyesight started to become blurry due to the tears that welled up in her eyes.

The man put a needle in her arm which started to make her feel drowsy, it lessened the pain in her lungs but she started to get a headache instead. The girl felt weak, so painfully weak. The dark-haired girl hated that she couldn't do anything right now, hated that she had no memory of anything before this dreadful place.

He kept on injecting her with all different sorts of syringes, they all had different reactions. Some made her hallucinate, others made her feel like throwing up while some hurt so much that breathing became near impossible. The worst part was that she had no physical injury or anything of that sort, it made her feel as though none of it happened in the first place.

The girl felt delusional, it all felt like a sick dream, no, a nightmare. A nightmare that she would never wake from, she wanted it to stop and it had barely begun. The girl had lost track of time but that was only because she never had a chance to see sunlight since waking up in this place. She knew for sure though, that it hadn't been more than a few weeks at most.

The man took out the needles from her arm. Then he took out his small flashlight and flashed it in her eyes. The ravenette winced but didn't struggle, her body didn't have the energy for such movements.

"Do you have trouble seeing sometimes?"

She shook her head slowly, lying would get her nowhere after all. Why is he asking about her eyes of all things?

"That's strange, your eyes turn black at times. Not only your iris but your sclera as well."

The girl blinked, trying to process what he just said. Black, of all colours? That made her sound like the devil's child. But wait! what if the devil is her father? The girl can't remember anything before coming to this place after all, she might just be sent to earth to exterminate all humans.

"This will make your price skyrocket, the really rich ones like weird things."

 _Weird things? I'm a weird thing? I'm a thing…? What does he mean?  
_  
"You're excused now."

The man turned away from her and headed towards a desk with many papers on it, it looked like scientific research. The girl dragged herself off the table and almost dropped on the ground, the ground had never looked so enticing. She just wanted to fall and sleep fore- _No! I need to go back now, I might not last long._

The girl looked up with newfound determination, she then walked towards the door, her body shaking a bit. The dark-haired girl turned the door handle and pulled, she walked out and let the door shut behind her. The young girl leaned against the door, taking shaky breaths and closing her eyes for a second.

A lab coat greeted her eyes when. The girl couldn't help the sigh that escaped her mouth. The woman stood with her arms crossed, some of her blonde hair coming loose from a tight bun. Square glasses perched atop her nose, making her look like the perfect example of an intimidating woman.

She looked at the girl with disdain before turning around with inhuman grace. The woman walked with long strides, not caring if the girl caught up or not. The girl struggled to keep up with the woman that was so much more quicker than her. She glared at the woman's long legs before turning to glance at her own short ones.

They walked back to the room with all the children. The blonde woman pushed the door open with a lot more force than necessary. The girl flinched but walked in; while casting her eyes around the huge room. Most of the children appeared to be asleep, some were muttering things. Some were shaking and very few were screaming incorrigible things in unknown languages, the girl could only look at them with empathy.

The woman glared at the children, finding them annoying. She wondered if they ever shut up. After a shake of her head, she continued on with a confident stride. The blonde stopped at the last cell, not understanding why the girl was away from the rest. She looked completely harmless and the same as the other children after all.

The girl walked in and dropped on the uncomfortable bed, eyes closing as soon as her head touched the fluffy pillow. The only thing good about the cell was the pillow. The woman closed the cell and left the room. She didn't know that the room would soon be coated in blood. At least the room wouldn't be so annoyingly white anymore.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. The x Hunter x Exam

**Metanoia  
**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hunter x Hunter, if I did then it wouldn't be a fan fiction in the first place.**

Edited: though I forgot the date. Again on 23/01/17

* * *

The x Hunter x Exam (Chapter Two)

 _I've been thinking about you,_

About the things that we used to do.

I want to let go but I only know how to hold on,

I wonder what I did wrong…

Yui ended the song to hear applause all around her, making the girl feel elated. She waved at the crowd and gave a small smile to her manager, it was thanks to Carlos that she got this gig.

Yui began observing the audience. Most people in the crowd were teenagers, some were in their early twenties while a few were children. She hoped that one day people of all ages would come to hear her sing, not just young people.

Yui then bowed and headed offstage, seeing her manager get off his seat at the same time. Finally, time to relax. Singing for so long really made her throat hurt. The lazy girl thought about taking a break despite having just come back from one, a month ago.

"Yui, wonderful job again. The way you're going, your bodyguards are going to be employed full-time," Carlos said as he walked quickly to catch up with her.

"That just means I'm becoming more popular. Bodyguards are pretty annoying though."

Sure the girl would need her bodyguards around her more and more when she gained popularity but that would also mean getting more fans. Yui wanted to make a certain someone proud and if that meant creepy fans and bodyguards, she would do it.

"Bodyguards are there for your safety. Besides we wouldn't want some stalker getting to your home and breaking in."

She shook her head at him, annoyed by the concept of men following her around 24-7 to protect her from fans.

"Anyways, you owe me dinner," Yui said while poking his chest with her small but slender fingers. Carlos rolled his eyes but held out his arm for her to grab. She made a huge show by curtseying and slipping her smaller arm around his, then they headed towards the door that led them out of the huge hall.

The people inside would now be having a feast, and there would be enough food for thousands of people to eat. But most of the food would be wasted and thrown away because the young heirs are too busy taking selfies on their Hi-phones. Yui hadn't wanted to stay because she knew that they would pester her for a picture.

The girl just wanted to eat in peace and then unwind; basically just relaxing in her home.

 _Maybe I should take a bath before sleeping….but what if I fall asleep during the middle of it? Hmmm._

Yui was lost in her thoughts for a few seconds, but was brought back to the world by a nudge from Carlos. The girl looked around and noticed that she was already in the restaurant with Carlos.

 _Damn, I dozed off again. Well, even if I missed something Carlos said, it couldn't have been important anyway._

Yes, Carlos may be Yui's manager but that doesn't mean she can't be mean to him. Even though he's the only person in her life; that actually cares and is sorta her friend.

Carlos had already reserved a seat for them, so they only had to wait a second for the waiter to take them there.

"What's the name of this restaurant? I've never been here."

"Auditore Pasta," the man answered the question as his eyes scanned through the menu. She found the menu to be quite pleasing to the eyes; it was a mix of burgundy and white, a combination she didn't see much.

"What would you like to have, sir and madam?"

Yui felt quite odd being called a madam, but didn't comment on it. She instead chose to send a desperate glance to Carlos; hoping he would understand her problem. Yui wasn't familiar with the Hetalian cuisine, in fact the only thing she knew about it was that there was pasta in it; lots and lots of pasta.

"She'll have chicken lasagna, with ravioli. And I'll have spaghetti with Spag Bol Sauce," Carlos said smoothly without any trouble. Yui concluded that he had plenty of experience with Hetalian food.

After that, they made small talk. Yui would sometimes doze off which always earned her a pout from Carlos. He thought that she dozed off because he was too boring, well, it wasn't that far away from the truth. But, it was mostly because of a certain person she couldn't help but think about.

* * *

They had already parted ways, to head to their homes.

Yui smiled, now having a newfound love for everything to do with Hetalian food. More specifically their lasagna and ravioli.

It really was amazing how far she had come from the dump that was her life. Yui had a home, her very own bedroom, a nice bathtub, a kitchen with food. A job, and a manager. Maybe, just maybe someday she might even have the novelty of making friends. Even just one will do.

The smile on her face slowly deteriorated when she saw a man in black. Black sunglasses, black suit and black shoes. She turned around swiftly, another man in black; identical to the first one. The girl got into a defensive stance, this wasn't the first time that she had to fight men dressed in black.

Yui would beat them up just like the rest. The girl stiffened and her eyes became as wide as saucers. Goosebumps travelled up her arms, cold sweat coating her forehead. Yui felt herself choking on air, such a simple action had become nearly impossible. A man wearing white appeared in her line of sight. The girl panicked inwardly and curled her body towards herself.

 _Why must it be that colour? I'd rather that he wear black just like all these men instead of trying to look innocent and pure. White is the farthest thing there is from purity, it's everything corrupt, immoral and sinful!_

The man had a deceivingly bright expression, and dark blonde hair framed his face. He looked like a perfectly normal man in their mid-twenties, but that's the thing; the way he walked, smiled and everything about him made her want to hurl. It made Yui want to run without ever stopping. He made Yui's heart beat irregularly. The man in white made her afraid.

But the young girl only looked like a frightened kitten to him. They tend to attack when cornered. The man continued on walking forward slowly, like he had all the time in the world. Every step he took; Yui screamed in her mind 'Stop, don't come any closer!'. But the man didn't seem to care, no, he didn't care about how fear seemed to take hold of Yui's body and made her incapable of movement.

 _I can't just stand here, while he gets closer and closer. I have to move, I need to move. I'll just attack him and run._

Step by step, he got closer, and closer. But she still wasn't moving. The man raised his hand up ever so slowly, the small smile on his face never disappearing. The girl didn't know what happened but for a second, his aura fluctuated and then she felt control over her legs again. It had been the fear that held her still, and the impact of the aura had lessened for a second. That second was more than enough for Yui.

The girl readied her legs for a jump, and then she leapt. She came uncomfortably close to the man because of the jump, but this distance was essential for what she was about to do next. Yui jumped even higher, using his head to push off. But just as she was about to do a somersault mid-air, the girl felt something yank at her leg.

And she came crashing down, her back hit the ground.

Yui tried to roll away, but the hold on her leg was far too strong and painful to even consider such a thing.

And slowly, the man pulled on her leg, bringing the girl closer and closer to him. Yui struggled, trying to hold onto the ground, but that only left red marks on her hands. The pavement was too rocky and hard to hold on to.

The girl tried not to moan pitifully when she felt cuts forming on her legs, as they brushed against the pavement.

Yui tried to take out her peppermint spray in a last desperate attempt but the man leaned down to grab her by the neck before the girl could even attempt such a thing. The blonde man brought Yui up as she clawed at his grip on her neck. He didn't look angry or annoyed, not the least bit affected by her futile attempts. Yui glared at him, they were finally at the same level. No longer did he peer over her like a vengeful shadow.

His eyes were finally open and looked amused.

The man wasn't didn't seem the least bit bothered by her weak attempts at attacking him.

But what she found strange was that the other men hadn't moved in the last 5 seconds that she had attacked their boss.

Well, assuming the man is their boss.

He smiled at her which made the poor girl struggle even more, she could easily sense the malice behind that smile. Yui clawed at his arms but he only tightened his hold on her. The girl tried to get some air to her lungs but his hands prevented her from getting the much needed oxygen.

Yui's arms fell limply to the side as her eyes started to close shut, it was just an act so he would let go of her and she could escape. The man loosened his hold on her slightly and she took a greedy breath. Sadly, his hold wasn't loose enough for her to even attempt an escape. Yui looked at the man whose aura shook her to her very bones, it made him look so, so dangerous.

"I didn't think you would lash out at such a kind looking man such as myself."

"What do you want?" She asked as harshly as possible, preferring to get straight to the point. The girl didn't even bother pointing out how ridiculously wrong he was by proclaiming himself to be kind.

"What do I want….., hmm, I want lots of things. And I always get what I want," he said ominously, his face slightly darkening at the end. Yui looked into his brown eyes and flinched immediately. Dark, dark and empty. Oh, they chilled the girl down to her bones. This man couldn't be human, no, he had to be something else.

What is he? Why is he so cold? No human could possibly harbor so much emptiness and darkness.

"What do you want from me?" She rephrased the question, trying to forget his eyes-which was kind of hard since their faces were directly facing each other. Yui didn't give two shits about what the creepy man wanted, and only wanted to be away from him.

"I want you to join the hunter exam. The son of a certain rival will be joining it, or so I've heard. Escort the boy to Ging. I'll keep in contact with you, to make sure you're doing what is required of you."

"Why can't you just do it yourself? "

"How can I possibly take the exam when I'm already a hunter? I can't send my men either, the many hunters that are overseeing the exam dislike me and they would rat me out to Cheadle or the chairman. That's where you come in, no one will suspect you to have anything to do with me. It also helps that you can clearly fight."

The girl had no idea who this 'Cheadle' person is, the chairman is obviously an important person. But what on earth is he the chairman of?

"What on earth makes you think I'll willingly listen to some random man that attacked me?"

"You make it seem as though I was the one that attacked. I was simply defending myself which is perfectly reasonable."

"Cut the bullshit, if I didn't go first, you would've demolished me. Besides, I still don't care. I have no reason to go to this stupid 'hunter exam'."

"Strange, and here I thought you would be interested in knowing about your brother."

"What, a brother?" she asked, almost desperately.

"He looked for you when you disappeared. He looked for years and years, trying his hardest to find you, he even became a criminal. But you don't even know of him."

"You're lying, you have to be," Yui said while shaking her head rapidly. The girl couldn't believe the idea of having family. It was impossible, she had suffered alone for so long after all.

"Isn't it pitiful? You want to believe that he isn't real. That way it won't hurt thinking about the years you haven't known him," the man had guessed everything perfectly. Such a monster shouldn't be able to understand Yui, it wasn't right.

"Who is he?"

"And that I can't tell you. Not unless you do what I say. It's simple, enter the hunter exam, escort Ging's son and become friends with him. Of course, he can't know that I told you to follow him. This task will end when Ging and his son finally meet."

"How can I possibly trust someone like you?"

"You can't, not really. But you want to so desperately meet this brother of yours that you'll do anything. Don't worry though, once the hunter exam finishes, you'll get to meet your brother soon after."

He was taking a huge risk in thinking that Yui would stay with Ging's son even after knowing her brother's identity. But he thought that either Yui would hate her brother or become emotionally attached to Ging's son.

"Why am I not aware of me having a brother?"

"They took your memories, didn't they? That's why you can't remember. I wonder if your brother's still looking for you, or did he give up."

Yui chose to stay quiet and stared at the man suspiciously, his smile widened. Why does he know about her so-called 'brother' and why did this brother of hers never find her? Just who is this man?

"Well, you don't have much of a choice anyway. You can either go by will or…"

The girl knew perfectly well what his lingering words suggested, she only looked down spitefully. He smiled and dropped Yui on the ground, she didn't waver the least bit. Yui's fighting style made her graceful and quick on her feet.

The man then hit Yui across her head.

He moved so quickly that the girl couldn't even register his moves, but one thing that Yui knew was: his hit had been to knock her out instead of hurting her. Yui started to fall down but the man quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up bridal style. He smirked down at her unconscious body before handing over to the man that was closest to him. He made sure that the other man held her carefully, before stepping away.

The man looked forward to seeing the young girl become stronger. The girl's also a valuable hostage. Her brother won't be too happy to see who she's affiliated with. He chuckled and walked away from his men. He would see her again, but much later.

* * *

Yui opened her eyes slowly after she felt a person shaking her. The girl blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the sun that was shining down on her. It had been dark where she was before, and it was suddenly sunny, so it would take some time to adjust. The girl waited a moment before looking around to see a huge building next to a run down restaurant.

The surroundings were unfamiliar and made Yui wonder how she ended up here. Then Yui remembered the man in white. The man that had scared her beyond belief, the man that had hit her. He probably knocked her out to quickly and quietly get Yui to this 'Hunter Exam' thing. The girl had heard about hunters but not the hunter exam.

Yui had a feeling that her destination was in one of those two buildings, preferably the really big one. It's probably where the hunter exam takes place, maybe it's about intelligence.

Yui then turned to the man that had been shaking her, this man must've took her from the city that she considered her home to here; wherever here is.

"The small restaurant over there is the gathering of thousands of Hunter candidates. Once you get inside, you need to tell the chef that you want; a rare steak cooked slowly over a low grill flame."

Yui stared at the little restaurant in bafflement. Despite not knowing about the hunter exam, she knew that hunters were considered the elite of the elite. Well, that's what Carlos told her once. It was strange to think that such a small run-down place would be a gathering for those that would become the elite of the elite.

"If you're allowed to, can you tell me about the hunter exam?"

The tan man looked at her with a serious expression, and started to explain.

"The hunter exam is an exam that promises many privileges if you pass it, it's difficult and has many trials. Many people lose and some die during it, if you win it then you get unimaginable wealth and access to many places in this world. It is a exam that is mostly based on physical ability, and is very competitive. You will most likely have to fight others during it. "

Yui nodded along with an understanding look, she knew that there was a possibility that the man had just lied. The girl decided to trust him anyways. Yui walked forward and sighed. She didn't look back at the man and only tied her black hair into a high ponytail, the girl always carried a hair tie around for emergencies.

Yui slid open the door to the restaurant and headed straight towards the counter. Her eyes travelled around the busy place to see many people enjoying the food set in front of them. They didn't look like exam candidates so the girl assumed that she had to head somewhere else from this place.

"Hello!"

Yui snapped her head towards the old man that was making noodles, he looked at her with tired eyes.

"What would you like to have today?"

"I want a rare steak cooked slowly over a grill fire."

The old man tilted his head and looked towards a young woman.

"Please head to the room in the back, young miss."

The young woman pointed towards the room that was hidden craftily in the back. Yui nodded politely and headed towards the room. The woman paused Yui for a second with a black backpack in her hands, which she handed to the girl. Yui eyed the bag with a suspicious look and shook it around a bit but didn't hear any weird noises.

She continued on towards the room in the back. Yui opened the door and dropped the bag on a chair in the room. She then proceeded to close the door behind her. The songstress dragged the zip open and emptied the contents of the bag. Inside the bag was a couple of expensive undergarments for children, which was pretty creepy along with a pair of shorts and two hoodies. Some water bottles, a very sharp blade and some crackers.

What caught Yui's attention was the photograph which rested in front of her. A man with messy black hair and sharp hazel eyes. On top of the photograph, it said 'Find his son and lead him back to this man safely'. The girl put the photo back in the backpack along with everything else. Yui then looked at the steak on the table.

Her stomach chose the right time to growl. Yui started to quickly eat from the large bowl, not taking the time to truly savour the food. Yui decided to come here again once the exam ended, if she didn't die, that is. The man's words resonated in her mind, the girl didn't want to die because of some sort of exam.

The room started to move slowly. Yui slowly observed the room and noticed a screen which said floor 2 and the number kept on increasing. The room was probably some sort of lift which had the job of taking people to the hunter exam. So it must be underground, considering the building was too small to have any upper levels. Yui continued on eating without a care in the world, she allowed herself to be greedy for once and stuffed everything in her mouth. The girl picked up a napkin from the table and cleaned her hands, and mouth.

The tween felt her throat ache uncomfortably, as though dry. The dark-haired girl grabbed a water bottle from the backpack and drank it like she hadn't had water in centuries.

 _How long have I been knocked out? At least I ate something after the performance, otherwise that man would probably be hauling my dead body to the exam._

Suddenly, the room stopped moving and the girl closed her water bottle. Excitement and anticipation coursed through her veins, she considered this a new experience. An experience that Yui would probably remember for the rest of her life. The songstress slipped her arms through the bag and took in a deep breath, nervousness flashing through her eyes.

The lift doors started to open slowly, a peek of black hair, a hint of an orange scarf and a weird, big yellow hat. Yui relaxed her body to look as normal as possible but someone with an experienced eye would be able to see the tension in her shoulders. The doors fully slid open and a whole room of mostly muscular and dangerous looking men greeted her eyes.

Yui blinked her eyes like a confused owl and then tilted her head to the side, wondering if it was only a competition for men. She stepped out of the elevator with a confident yet slightly nervous aura, and they all looked at her like fresh meat.

"Here's your number."

Yui turned around to see a strange sight greet her, a small green bean had a basket in his hands. He held out a tag for her to take. The girl cautiously took it from the weird creature with slightly shaky hands. It said '333' on it, she then looked at it and back at the strange creature, repeating the movement several times.

"Please pin this on your outfit."

He instructed, and she pinned it to her hoodie. The green bean waddled away without looking back even once, and soon enough his small figure couldn't be seen. The crowd had easily swallowed him. Yui shook her head and nearly jumped from fright when she heard a voice close to her.

"Hi there, I'm Tonpa!"

A short man with a square nose introduced himself. The man has frown lines above his thick eyebrows and doesn't have a generally attractive face or body for that matter. Tonpa has the number '16' pinned on his shirt. He's clearly one of the first examinees. Yui eyed his brown hair and then the friendly smile on his face.

"I'm Yui."

Her voice sounded sure and sharp despite her hesitance. The ravenette wondered if she could trust this man. There was something in her brain that pointed out how suspiciously friendly the man was acting. The hunter exam is a place where you fight to become the elite, to get special advantages, not to make friends.

"You must be new, I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, so this isn't your first time?"

"Nope, this is my 35th time."

The girl stared at him with shock, she found his determination quite impressive.

 _I definitely wouldn't have been able to keep on trying after failing so many times._ _But he has to be pretty bad to fail even after so many times, or maybe the hunter exam is really hard._

Yui also didn't know that you could retake the exam if you failed, the new information reassured her for some reason, even though she only had to take it one time to escort Ging's son. Yui still didn't know this 'Ging' man or what his son even looked like. But she felt bad for the man, after all, he was known by the creep in white.

"That's impressive, you must know everyone here then."

He nodded and gestured towards a man with a purple scarf, who had a snake wrapped around him. The man was looking at everyone suspiciously, like they would draw a blade any second.

"That's 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. You don't want him as an enemy,"

He pointed towards another man with weirdly shaped eyebrows and dark hair.

"76, Cherry, the soldier. He's the best there is at martial arts,"

Tonpa looked at a fat man with a bento in his hands. He sat on the ground, his hair was slicked back.

"225, the wrestler, the neck wringer. He's strong and malevolent,"

He turned towards three men that all looked similar in one way or another, one of them wore a beanie, the other wore a cap, while the other wore a cap backwards.

"197, 198, and 199: The Amori brothers. They have excellent teamwork."

"Well, that's most of them. Oh, to commemorate our friendship, why don't we share a drink?"

Tonpa took out two cans of soda. The girl stared passively at the cans in the man's hold. He extended one towards her while she only stared further.

"Sorry, Tonpa-san, but I'm already full and I don't think I can stomach anymore."

The dark haired girl bowed her head regretfully, she was just acting but he didn't need to know that. He waved it off and started to walk away.

"I hope I see you again then!"

Tonpa said over his shoulder, a frustrated look making way on his face. The first time that he had offered a drink to a white haired kid, he had taken it and it hadn't affected him in the least. Tonpa had also offered it to a ninja who looked gullible enough, but had a strong aura and strongly rejected his can. This time, the girl that he had offered it to, had rejected.

The girl watched his back warily, she was right about him being suspicious. The foul smell coming from the can had brought back memories, memories that she'd rather forget. Normal people wouldn't have been able to smell it, but she had been around laxatives long enough to be able to smell them from a mile away.

Yui walked to a seemingly empty space and leaned against it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but stayed cautious. It would do her no good if she let her guard down. Yui looked around when she felt someone's eyes on her, the girl had good instincts and she trusted them most of the time. The songstress shrugged it off when she didn't see anyone suspicious staring.

The ravenette remained oblivious to the white haired boy that was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Yui massaged her head, a dull headache forming. After a long, tiring day with no time to relax, what could you possibly expect?

Some people glanced at the girl from time to time but didn't pay too much attention to her, it was strange to see a girl in the hunter exam but nothing extraordinary. A few minutes passed and the girl kept track of the people coming in. After an hour, the three people that entered, grabbed her attention. Well, it was mostly just the boy with black hair that had green highlights, and childish hazel eyes.

Yui stood up and headed closer towards the trio, weaving in and out through the various people that blocked her way. Her destination was the boy, the boy that looked like an exact copy of the man in the picture, albeit a younger version of him. He looked innocent, eyes lighting up with childish curiosity while conversing with two fellow companions.

Yui looked at the two people next to the boy. A girl with short blonde hair and a an older man with black hair. The girl dressed like a boy but looked like a girl. Yui tilted her head with a confused look, unsure of the person's gender. The blonde person had warm grey eyes that had an edge to them, but still looked soft and compassionate. It's voice was also feminine, which didn't help.

The older man, unlike his younger companion is obviously a male. He has small brown eyes, with sunglasses perched on top of his nose. The man looked stern but friendly at the same time, he seemed to be conversing with Tonpa. Yui's eyes widened as she stepped forward, in an attempt to stop them from taking the drinks that Tonpa was offering them.

Those drinks would prevent them from taking the exam, and she felt the urge to stop them from being lied to.

"Don't ta-"

Too late, the boy already took a sip of the drink. His companions hold the drink close to their mouths. They stop to look at Yui as the young boy spits out the drink.

"Tonpa-san, your drink tastes bad, it must have expired."

The boy holds out the drink in front of him, oblivious to the fact that he had just spit out a drink mixed with laxatives. The young girl sighs, happy that they didn't have the chance to be affected by the drink.

"Oh, I must have made a mistake. I'll be sure to be more careful next time!"

"There won't be a next time."

Yui chooses to interrupt, because she'll expose his lies. Yui grabbed the drink from the blondie and turned it around to show them all the back of it, it still had four months left before it expired.

"Damn it, old man!"

The black haired man said as he emptied his drink, and glared at Tonpa.

"He put laxatives in the drinks, he was hoping that you all would probably drink them. I don't know why though."

"Do you know Tonpa?"

The blondie asked, eyes slightly narrowed with suspicion.

"He offered me a drink before, I rejected it because I could tell that it had laxatives. I can't tell you why I could identify it though."

The blonde nodded, still not fully convinced. Yui didn't bother convincing the person, the other two looked like they believed her though.

"That's not very nice, Tonpa-san."

The boy said as he clutched his bag, face stern as though disciplining a child. Yui tried not to snicker, she held it back, though it wasn't easy. The hazel eyed bundle of innocence, looked friendly enough so she decided to introduce herself to him.

"Hi, I'm Yui."

"Hi, I'm Gon!"

"I'm Leorio, make sure you remember that, kid!"

"I'm Kurapika, it's nice to meet you."

"Just for the record, are you a girl, Kurapika?"

"I'm a boy."

He seemed to be trying to control his temper, Yui finally laughed. She thought Kurapika was a girl all along and the poor thing looked like he was trying his hardest to not scream at her. Gon looks between them and bursts out laughing.

Leorio slaps his knees as he laughs, it's a wonderful sound.

"I really thought that you were a girl at first too."

Kurapika turns his glare to him, ready to reprimand Leorio. A scream pierces the air before he has the chance to open his mouth.

"Oh, how strange. It seems like he doesn't have arms."

A man with flaming red hair, said in a smooth voice. His voice sounded intoxicating and told everyone that the owner of the voice is a sinner. Yui turned to look at the man with slightly wide eyes.

"Ahhhh!"

A man was on his knees in front of the strange clown with red hair, the man had empty holes for arms. Yui found it to be a gruesome sight but wasn't overly disturbed by it. She had seen far worse in her life after all.

The man was staring at the two holes where his arms should've been. He looked like he was in a state of disbelief, eyes refusing to believe what they saw.

"You really should be careful, also, make sure to apologise when you bump into others."

"Who on earth is he?"

Yui muttered under her breath, blue eyes still on the dangerous clown. Tonpa who had been glaring at the girl, straightened, square face sporting a somber expression.

"He's 44, Hisoka, the magician. He would've won last year but almost killed a judge because he didn't like him. The hunter examination team disqualified him."

"Then why the hell is that monster being allowed to retake the exam?"

Leorio shouted at the man, eyes big and slightly nervous.

"The judges change every year, they choose the contents of the exam. They hold all the power, if a judge wants it then even the devil himself could win. Try to avoid him, he didn't only attack a judge, he also mutilated twenty other examinees."

A ringing noise coursed through the room, making all the examinees look towards the source of the noise. A man stood with a weird monster like thingy in his hands, it's tongue was out. The man shut the mouth of the weird thing which caused the noise to stop, and the room became pitch silent.

"Here I am. The time for the reception is over."

The man had lavender hair, a curly moustache and seemed to lack a mouth. Yui stared at him, mostly at the empty space on his face that lacked a mouth.

"Now, the exam can begin."


	3. The x First x Phase

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to do this. It wouldn't be called a fanfic if it was the real thing.

* * *

The x First x Phase (Metanoia)

The strange lavender-haired man had introduced himself as 'Satotsu'. They had started phase one of the exam as Satotsu walked into a tunnel, all the examines hot on his trail. Yui walked with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. Ahead of them, the examinees started to walk faster, and faster until their quick strides turned into a run. They had been walking for quite sometime now, some people looked exhausted already, but most continued on forward.

"They're running!"

Leorio exclaimed, out of all of them, he looked like the one in worst condition. Gon and Yui glanced at each other before they looked back at the man.

"This might just be to test our stamina," Yui helpfully suggested, her eyes never straying away from the front. Kurapika nodded as though agreeing slightly.

"It's not only that, it's also to see how mentally strong we are. Walking in a tunnel that never seems to end without knowing for how long, that will cause many to panic," Kurapika expanded on the idea, a thoughtful expression on his face. Yui nodded, she had't really thought about the mental impact.

"We just have to follow him to the second round. I'm so excited!"

Gon started with one topic and finished with a completely different one. Yui grinned at him, and they both shared excited grins. She too was excited for some reason that she couldn't name, the fact that Gon's joy and excitement was so infectious didn't help.

After running for a while, Yui heard the unmistakable sound of wheels moving across the ground. She heard Leorio's shout a second later.

"Hey kid, you're not allowed to do that! It's cheating!"

Leorio shouted at someone, the person he was yelling at wasn't visible to Yui.

"Why?"

Yui heard a smooth, yet childish voice ask. She wanted to get a look at that person, but a big man was preventing her from seeing him.

"What do you mean 'Why', It's an endurance test!"

Leorio truly did sound mad, his voice could be heard by most contestants. The man in front of her moved, he had run ahead. Yui curiously looked at who Leorio was fighting, she saw a tuft of white hair. The colour of the hair brought back bad memories, but she refused to dislike someone just because of their hair, something they couldn't control.

Besides, when you look at it; the hair colour is actually silver.

"Satotsu never did say that it's an endurance test though," Yui drawled, still not knowing what they were arguing about. The silver-haired person turned towards her, blue eyes taking her in with curiosity. They stared at each other for a moment. Yui looked away first, well, at his feet. He seemed to be on a skateboard, probably the cause of leorio's shouting.

"That's right, Satotsu-san never said that this is an endurance test," Gon added, causing Leorio to look at them with frustration.

"Gon, Yui, whose side are you on?!"

Leorio threw up his hands, giving them accusing glares.

"Not on yours, clearly," Yui helpfully said. Leorio only glared harder. Yui only shrugged and smiled at Gon. Kurapika could only sigh.

"You should stop being so noisy, conserve your energy instead," Kurapika suggested, thinking for Leorio's benefit. Leorio didn't take it well and growled.

The boy with silver hair felt left out, so he slowed down to Gon and Yui's pace.

"How old are you two?"

He asked, the bored look in his eyes replaced with curiosity. Gon and Yui looked at each other then back at him.

"12."

The two chorused, chuckling when they realised they both said it at the same time. Yui was slightly surprised, she didn't know that Gon was the same age as her. She had been informed of her name and date of birth for some reason that she didn't understand, that was the only good thing that the blasted scientists ever did.

"Just like me, I'll run as well then," The boy said as he did a complicated move with his skateboard that made it go up and fall into his hands, all the while-his eyes were closed.

He held the skateboard with his right arm as Gon gave him an impressed look.

"That's cool!" Gon said, already getting friendly with the boy. Yui, meanwhile, didn't look as impressed.

"I can do that too," She said in a tone that could've been interpreted as bragging. Gon turned his eyes to her, a smile on his face.

"Really!?"

The boy looked pretty impressed, Yui understood why. It had took her a while to learn that move, though it wasn't as hard as it looked.

"Yeah, it's not as hard as it looks. Oh, you never told us your name," Yui said with realisation, turning her glance to the silver-haired boy.

He gave her an annoyed glance and turned away from her, focusing his attention on Gon. Yui felt irritation bubble up, she didn't understand why she didn't like the fact that he was paying attention to Gon.

"I'm Killua," He said in a bored manner, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Yui had her cheeks puffed up, she felt left out for some strange reason.

"I'm Gon and she's Yui!"

Gon said, overflowing with happiness because he had just made a new friend. Yui didn't share his excitement, at all. Yui and Killua harboured irritation despite barely knowing each other.

"Ay, pops. What about you?"

Killua asked Leorio, ever so innocently. Leorio's vein became prominent near his eyes, and he glared at Killua.

"I'm not old! I'm the same generation as you!"

He shouted at them. Everything stopped from a second, every single contestant near them stopped and stood still. Everyone turned to Leorio.

"What!?"

They all screamed at the same time, causing the examinees at the front to look back to see what the ruckus was about. Yui had her mouth wide open, in a state of shock.

"No way!"

Gon was able to form words, his eyes as wide as saucers. Yui broke out of her shock and tried to form words.

"How, just how?"

That was all she could say, Leorio's anger only fueled because of what Yui and Gon said.

"That's it! I'm never talking to you two again!"

Leorio shouted at them, pointing at them furiously with his finger the entire time. Kurapika ran away, worrying for his safety and mental state if he stayed any longer. After a while, they all ran in silence, the air around them full of determination. They kept on running and running, the tunnel seemed to never end.

We've been running for three hours, we've ran about 40 km now. I wonder if anyone's given up, they all seem quite determined though. But more important than that, how much longer do we have to run? Kurapika thought, his mind thinking up possibilities of what lied at the end of the tunnel.

Damn it, we've been running for 4 or 5 hours! Why isn't anyone giving up yet? No one here is normal, they're all specialists. One person out of every 10,000 has arrived here. On average, a newbie succeeds the exam every three years. For someone like me, becoming a hunter is a dream, a utopia, it's my dream, but it's only reserved for the elite.

Shit! Leorio cursed inside the safety of his mind, where no one would know what he was thinking. He dropped his suitcase, it hit the ground with a clank. Gon and Yui looked back, they stood in their spots and waited for Leorio to get back up.

"Come on, Leorio, get up. You still have the whole exam ahead of you,"

Yui urged him, while Gon just stood still. They both had hope in Leorio, they just showed it differently.

"Let's go already," Killua said indifferently, he didn't care about Leorio. It may sound cold, but the boy wasn't one to care. He had been through enough to know that love wasn't worth it, love was just a lie after all. Gon and Yui didn't spare him a glance, too wrapped up in Leorio's determination.

Leorio panted, his hands on his knees for balance. He had overexerted himself, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Oh no, the man was far too determined to pass the Hunter's exam and become a damn hunter!

"That's enough, I'm going to become a damn hunter if it's the last thing I do!"

Leorio shouted and took off, amazing Gon and Yui with his relentless will. The man had left his suitcase where he had been exhausted just a second ago. Yui sighed at how stupid Leorio could be, he was so obsessed with passing now that he had forgotten his own suitcase. She dashed forward to grab it, but it flew away from her face the moment she reached it.

The girl blinked for a second, then she immediately turned back. Having a sinking suspicion that Gon had something to do with the suitcase flying away. She was right, Gon had the suitcase in his hand and the fishing pole that was attached to his bag-was in his other hand. He had a cheeky smile on his face, and Killua looked impressed.

She jogged back and they ran together at a steady pace.

"That's cool, can you teach me how to use it?"

Killua asked Gon, he actually looked interested for once. Yui kept on staring forwards, feeling left out because she didn't have a cool trick of her own. Stop, this is being immature. Why do I even care about something as stupid as this? And I'm getting too attached, what happened to the 'no forming ties with a boy that I have to escort'?

Yui shook her head, wanting to distance herself from the boys.

"Only if you teach me how to use your skateboard,"

They both made a deal, Yui had a feeling that they would become really close friends. That they would redefine friendship, that they would change the world. She just couldn't see herself as a part of that friendship, oh well, that's how it's always been.

No one noticed the smile on her face, a smile that hid sorrow. She didn't have the time to ponder over any of that anymore. Yui heard loud gasps and exclamations from those at the front, so she picked up her pace to see what was going on. Gon and Killua looked at her to see where she was going but otherwise-they kept on talking normally.

The girl picked up her pace as the others started to run faster and faster, she finally saw why everyone was shocked. There were stairs, stairs, and some more stairs. Why the fu- No, just-what the hell is wrong with the examiners, are they all a bunch of sadists? Do they like torturing people that have dreams?

Leorio had stripped off his coat and shirt, baring his chest for the whole world to see. It definitely wasn't a pretty sight, especially considering the fact that he was sweating. Sweating like he was on fire; Yui tried not to roll her eyes in disgust at the sight. The old man was sweating barrels!

"Are you okay, Leorio?"

Kurapika asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Does he look okay to you?"

Yui asked the questions that actually mattered, she only received a glare from Leorio before he quickly turned his eyes back to the front.

"I'm not in the best condition, in fact-I'm not in a good condition at all, but none of that matters! Because I'm going to pass!"

Leorio exclaimed, Kurapika and Yui tried not to look impressed, they didn't know that the man could be so impressionable.

"I'm going to pass even if I have to run naked!"

He exclaimed, Yui was not impressed this time. She shuddered from the mental image, that was definitely not going to be a pretty sight.

"Please refrain from doing that, I don't want to be scarred. I'll go blind if I see something as horrendous as that!"

Yui exclaimed, she looked revolted and disgusted.

"Shut up, you brat!"

She stuck out her tongue at him, Kurapika secretly chuckled. Sadly, Leorio heard that chuckle. His glare fell to Kurapika, who whistled innocently.

"You think that's funny, you punk?"

He tried to look intimidating, but failed so badly that Yui ended up laughing.

"I think it would be a good idea to reduce our level of conversation, you already look so tired Leorio, I wouldn't want you to drop because you couldn't stop screaming,"

Kurapika indirectly insulted Leorio: causing Yui to launch into another fit of laughter. Leorio looked furious, but Kurapika didn't notice or didn't care. They ran for a while, all of them stayed silent, too preoccupied with running.

"Can I ask you something, Leorio?"

Kurapika asked, a serious look on his face. Leorio responded with silence, only looking ahead. Yui didn't look at them, she kept her gaze focused on the front; to give them a semblance of privacy.

"Are you truly becoming a hunter just for money? I'm sure that it's not only because of that, we've only known each other for a few days but I can tell-you're not a bad person. You may not be wise, and you certainly aren't clever, but...you're not bad. I've seen lots of money-driven people; you're nothing like them,"

He finished, a sure look had made way onto his face. Yui had stayed quiet, she didn't know about Leorio as much as Kurapika did. But she could easily tell that Leorio had probably said-that his motivation to pass the Hunter's exam was money. There's no way that someone would put in so much effort only for money.

"Hmph, you have to be so logical all the time,"

Leorio huffed, seemingly accepting Kurapika's judgement of his character.

"Scarlet eyes…," Kurapika started again, Yui and Leorio both looked at him this time.

"It's the reason why the Kurta clan was pursued. Scarlet eyes are the trait of all those in the Kurta, you can easily tell us apart from others just by our eyes. Whenever we're consumed by strong feelings; our eyes become scarlet, as though they're on fire themselves. If we die when our eyes are red; they stay the same colour and never return to normal state. Some say this is one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world,"

He finishes, his eyes wide; making Yui look to see if his eyes changed colour, but to her disappointment, they didn't.

"Is this why your clan was destroyed by the 'Phantom Troupe'?

Leorio asked ever so curiously, careful to disguise his voice; to make it sound like he wasn't really interested. Kurapika remained silent for a while, contemplating on whether to answer or not.

"The only things that were missing; were my brethren's eyes. I will avenge them by capturing the phantom troupe, and I'll get their eyes back so they can rest in peace."

Yui didn't know how to feel at this point, she wanted to say that she understood the feeling of wanting vengeance, but she didn't. She didn't understand why someone would waste their time by going after someone who did them wrong, would revenge make them feel better somehow?

"I'm sure that those eyes have already been sold at the black market by now, the clients are all; rich and influential figures. They're multi-millionaires, a normal person can't approach their environment. It's simply impossible."

Leorio sounded serious, and Yui felt seriously shocked by the idea that Leorio could possibly be serious for once.

"How do you plan to get their eyes back?"

Yui asked, already thinking of ways for him to possibly become someone that could approach those sorts of people. Both young men looked at her; as though they had forgotten she was even there in the first place. Yui huffed and looked away when she noticed their expressions.

"I can become extremely rich and have access to many things if I become a contract hunter."

"Contract hunter? I thought that was the type of hunter you hate the most. Are you ready to lose your pride and dignity for revenge?"

Leorio asked, his breaths becoming heavier and heavier as he panted.

"My dignity is nothing compared to my brethren's."

Kurapika finished firmly, his eyes closed. By this time, Yui felt even more left out if possible.

"I don't have a reason as noble as yours, I'm only doing this for money," Leorio added, Yui and Kurapika didn't believe him, at all.

"Do you honestly think that money can fix everything?"

Yui asked. Kurapika looked at Leorio; wanting a reply.

"That's right, money can't buy everything in the word,"

Kurapika and Yui teamed up against Leorio, but Leorio didn't feel cornered.

"Money can buy not only things, but dreams as well. Everything can be bought with money. If I had money; my friend wouldn't have died!"

"Was it because of an illness…?"

Kurapika asked, his voice somber. Yui tried to control the expression on her face, she related to the story a bit but not much. The story brought up memories that she'd rather not dwell on, the memories that haunted her; the memories that made her what she is.

"It wasn't an incurable disease, but we needed too much money for the treatment. I thought that I would become a doctor, so I could save others that are in a similar position to what he was. I would say, 'I don't charge any money' so you don't have to worry."

He took a deep breath, trying not to let the emotions show but they already starting forming cracks in the uncaring, lazy and greedy facade.

"I was far too naive though, I didn't know that studying to be a doctor would be so expensive. Everything in this world requires money, so here I am."

They both looked toward Yui anticipatedly, expecting a traumatising past story from her; her motivation for joining the hunter exam.

"If you're expecting an interesting story from me; get ready to be disappointed. I don't have a personal reason for joining the exam, I never planned any of this."

Her words held some truth, but most of it was just bullshit. They covered the slightly disappointed look on their faces, but Yui felt bad because they had told her of their pasts; dark and unforgiving pasts, but she refused to even tell them why she was in the Hunter's exam in the first place.

They stayed silent after that, concentrating on not tripping and falling to their deaths; quite literally if they got stamped on by other people.

"Look, it's the exit!"

She heard a ninja exclaim in front of them. Yui looked ahead; he was right, the exit was in front of them. The girl felt relieved; the blasted tunnel did seem to end after all.

"Finally," the dark-haired girl muttered under her breath, a small grin crawling it's way up her face.

The light at the end of the tunnel made her feel happier than she liked to admit, she had felt trapped in the tunnel; like it was closing in on her. She ran forward; with a sudden burst of energy: desperate to get out of there.

"I was obviously faster."

She got there to hear Killua quarrelling with Gon about something, they both seemed to disagree on something. Gon had his arms next to him; clenched in fists as he pouted. Killua had his arms crossed; a haughty look adorning his face. They both turned to Satotsu.

"Who passed the line first, Satotsu-san?"

Gon asked, helping Yui understand the situation. They both had probably raced each other and were arguing about who was faster. The ravenette sighed at their immaturity, though she was just as bad herself.

"I believe you both passed the line simultaneously."

Satotsu was calm, not seeming the least bit fazed. The dark-haired girl believed him to be impressed for some reason; which caused her to pout. Were they really that amazing?

"We'll just treat each other to dinner then," Gon suggested like a reasonable adult, Killua seemed to ponder over the idea and gradually accepted it.

Yui headed towards them, her strides quick despite her not so long legs.

"This is the 'Numere Wetlands', also known as 'Swindler's Swamp'. This is where the second round will take place, you will have to go through here and reach the end. There are many rare animals here, they eat humans, so try to avoid them. Follow me and pay close attention, losing sight of me may result in death."

The huge door gate behind them started to shut, as many people in there tried to rush forward towards freedom. The gate closed; just as a person's frustrated scream was heard behind it. They were so close, but not close enough. Oh, well, they still have next year.

"There are many animals in here that will try and fool you, be careful not to believe them. Just be careful and follow my lead, the ecosystem here is harsh and you don't want to be lost."

"Don't listen to him! He's lying to all of you guys!"

A voice suddenly exclaimed; causing them all to turn around. A beaten-up man that had a bruise on his cheek was limping, he also had something in his hand.

"He's an imposter, I'm the real judge!"

He exclaimed again, pointing accusingly as Satotsu. Yui sighed; it was far too obvious that the man was a fake. Satotsu had just given them a warning; that animals would try to trick them. Soon after that-this man; just came along and claimed that he was the real judge. A bit too suspicious.

"An imposter, could he be serious?"

The ninja questioned; many others started to question it along with him. Yui sighed when she saw that Leorio was one of the skeptical ones; well, an idiot's an idiot. She looked at Kurapika and Killua; who had come to the same conclusion as her. This man was a fake for sure.

"Look at this, it's a monkey-man: one of the many animals that inhabit Numere Wetlands!"

The man showed them what he was holding in his hand; a monkey that resembled Satotsu. Yui shuddered; finding the monkey to be scary looking.

"This monkey like most of it's kind; likes fresh flesh-especially human flesh. They have thin, long limbs but they're pretty weak and easy to defeat. They know how to speak our language; they know how to act like us. They trick us into coming to their home; where other monsters are waiting to capture their prey alive!"

He was about to say something; but was stopped when three cards flew towards him. A spades, a heart, and a diamond. One cut through his nose, another embedded itself into his forehead; leaving a line of crimson in it's wake. And the final one was aimed for his chin; making it almost impossible for him to make noise.

"Gah.."

The man tried to say something, but dropped dead on the floor before he had a chance. Everyone stood still and looked at him silently; some of them had looks of horror on their faces. Yui turned towards Satotsu; to see his reaction. Only to see three cards in his hands; just like the cards that had killed the man that tried to trick them.

"Hehe, I see now. The monkey wasn't dead," Hisoka: the creepy clown started, a strange smile adorning his face. He shuffled the cards in his hands; all the while looking at Satotsu.

The monkey that they thought was dead; started to move-in an attempt to run away from the spectators. The atmosphere became tense as Hisoka engaged Satotsu in a staring contest.

"He's the true judge. Judges are hunters that freely do this, so it's completely normal for a hunter to stop that attack."

Hisoka drawled on, his eyes narrowed; a serious expression on his face.

"I'll take that as a compliment. However, if you attack me again; you will be disqualified immediately. Am I understood?"

Satotsu turned to Hisoka; who smirked with a 'yes'. Yui turned to see many birds approaching the man, all of them descending onto his body in a flurry. She felt disgusted and disturbed; knowing what would happen.

"It's the law of nature," Kurapika said; mainly to Leorio who was sweating and looked revolted. The birds started to eat the man; quarreling over who would get the bigger pieces. For some reason; Yui found herself unable to look away from them-as though she was bewitched. The girl felt a tug on her arm; she turned to see it was Gon.

"Mito-san said that it isn't good to dwell on things that you can't do anything about."

He sounded oddly wise for a kid his age; his eyes serious but still holding light. Yui smiled gently and shook her head; it wouldn't do her any good to worry others.

"I find it quite interesting how so many of you believed the man; despite the warning I gave you seconds ago,"

Satotsu said, mainly looking at Leorio and the ninja. They both blushed and ducked their heads; embarrassment clouding their features.

"Are you suggesting that we were part of those guys?" Leorio asked as he and the ninja scratched their heads while laughing nervously.

"Let's just start the second phase of the examination!"

Yui exclaimed, tired of all the needless chit-chat. 


	4. The x Dangerous x Clown

Metanoia

 **Chapter Four: The x Dangerous x Magician**

 **Disclaimer: I of course don't own Hunter x Hunter because it would be a lot different and not nearly as good.**

 **Also, thanks to my amazing beta-reader, DouxAnge.**

* * *

" **I used to be blind, but you gave me sight,**

 **you made me see the beauty**

 **in this world."**

* * *

They had started their jog into the Numere Wetlands. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't just the least bit tired. But Gon and Killua looked relaxed and completely at ease; like an elite species of humans. Why on earth were they so special? What did they do to make them strong enough to be bored and not tired?

Yes, she was talking about Killua. They hadn't attempted conversation with each other again, not even once. Gon was clearly the icebreaker in the trio; because without him the awkwardness and silence would be stifling.

"Is this another marathon?"

She could hear Leorio's shout from behind her; and it made her smile inwardly. Leorio and Kurapika were thankfully not as irritating as Killua; in fact Kurapika proved to be quite an interesting person. It wasn't that Killua did anything out of his way to piss her off or anything. No, it was a lot more subtle and it was getting on her nerves.

He did little things like hog Gon's attention, exclude her from conversations and give her a haughty glance once in awhile. But she refused to let him know that he was actually affecting her in anyway.

What Yui didn't understand was why she didn't want Gon to pay attention to him. Was the girl jealous? Is Yui possessive or does she simply not like Killua? Well, she's probably making a big deal out of this. That's right, the hunter exam should be on her mind right now. The black-haired girl looked back at Kurapika and Leorio.

They seemed to be fairing well and thankfully leorio was doing much better now. The man didn't look as exhausted, though he was still sweating much more than the rest of them. Yui was slightly worried about him and concluded it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him. Nothing much but just to make sure that he was doing okay.

"We should go ahead," Killua suggested with sharp eyes. His tone was serious and caused her to look at him with slight interest.

"Yeah, we can keep an eye on the judge that way,"

Gon said as he nodded, and turned to look at her with friendly eyes. Oh no, she just got the meaning of that look. No, it's not happening. Yui's not going to be friendly to Killua, just no. He nudged her shoulder and furrowed his eyes as she shook her head and crossed her hands in a universal 'no' sign. But he kept on pushing with his eyes and refused to back down.

"I was saying it because of Hisoka. He's becoming impatient because he wants to kill someone. So it would be a good idea to stay out of his range. There's no doubt he's going to use the fog to his advantage," Killua said as he stared at Hisoka from the corner of his eyes. He effectively stopped Gon and Yui's argument without even noticing it in the first place.

Yui looked around her and for the first time paid attention to the fog that surrounded them and the many examinees around them. She had no doubt that the whole place was foggy and good for traps; traps that could be made by animals or other examinees to trap their competition.

"How do you know that he wants to kill?"

Yui questioned him, which was pretty much the first time she had talked to him since they started the second phase. He looked at her with a smirk and a slightly feral look in his eyes. Yui returned his stare with a questioning one of her own.

"We're of the same race or I can feel it if you'd prefer that."

"Same race?"

The young girl felt just as confused as Gon, but she assumed that Killua meant that he and Hisoka were similar in some way. Maybe personality; though Yui couldn't see it…, but then again she barely knew him.

"You two shouldn't just rely on appearances. I can also feel his bloodlust, it's strong and he isn't trying to hide it either."

This was the first time that he had addressed both her and Gon. About the bloodlust, Yui could feel it but she didn't see any advantage of her telling them. Killua would probably inquire about her background and the dark-haired girl wouldn't want to answer any of the questions. Yui just couldn't see it doing any good.

But on another note, the bloodlust wasn't as threatening and nerve wracking as the man that got her into this mess in the first place. No, that man was on another level.

"Leorio, Kurapika, Killua says it's better to go on ahead," the innocent boy turned around to shout at his older friends; causing Killua and Yui to sweatdrop.

Gon sure could be loud when he wanted to be.

"Imbecile! Don't you think we would go if we could?"

Gon got Leorio's reply quickly. The young girl winced out of pity for the poor blonde boy that was probably next to Leorio. His ears must be suffering; she knew hers were thanks to Gon.

"Leorio's going to kill Kurapika with his shouting. I'm gonna check up with them. See you guys at the end," Yui said as she started heading towards the older males who were probably dying for her amazing company.

Yui could tell Gon was pouting so she waved over her shoulder and stopped near Leorio and Kurapika. They looked at her with slight surprise but adjusted pretty easily.

"I know you guys missed me, so I decided to delight you two with my presence."

"Miss you? Don't make me laugh, kid,"Leorio exclaimed as he punched the air with his fist.

Kurapika had adopted a small smile on his way while looking between the two; with an amused expression. Yui stuck out her tongue at the older man. The songstress still had trouble believing that he was a teenager, no, she just couldn't accept it.

They continued on. It was peaceful for a while until a bloodcurdling scream pierced the atmosphere. It set shivers down her spine.

* * *

" _ **Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide.**_

 _ **We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die,**_

 _ **no."**_

* * *

"No, that's just not right," a woman said with evident frustration in her voice. A scrunched up expression only adding more wrinkles to her pale face. She ran a hand through her greying hair, there wasn't much but it looked healthy. The blacks in her hair were fighting the grey roots for dominance, a constant struggle.

"I'm sorry, madam," a young girl apologised to the woman for the umpteenth time. She had a blank expression on her face but her eyes were something else completely. Her eyes held such raw emotions.

"A sorry isn't going to fix anything. Your pitch isn't right, and you're singing soprano, not alto. Your voice constantly wavers, switching back and forth between soft and loud."

The woman listed all the mistakes, the list growing larger and larger. The girl truly felt like a lost cause, it was as though this was something that she would never get better at. Contrary to popular belief, singing is a lot more than just having a good voice. There's so much more, you needed to control your voice, which was something she failed at.

"You have a good voice, but you just can't control it. Don't waste such a good gift, my child. Okay, say 'Aaaaaa', that's perfect, just hold it," the girl complied by trying to hold it as long as possible. "And beautiful."

The woman clapped her hands, her hope in the girl greatly increasing. She was definitely getting better and would eventually be able to sing on a stage, but just not yet. The woman didn't want to see her part, she was beginning to think of the girl as her own child. But the little ravenette is just an orphan.

An orphan that she was teaching the art of music.

"This is Yorknew. You could be doing a lot worse stuff than this, so be thankful," there was a pregnant pause before the woman summoned some determination. "There are demons inside you, and they've made your heart their home. You don't want to talk about it, but you can't keep living like this."

The girl looked up with soulless eyes, the rage of emotions gone; only leaving an empty shell behind. Why did the woman care? It wasn't as though she was related to her. It wasn't as though the girl had ever done anything for the woman, no, the woman just barged into her life without a care.

"Living like what? I'm breathing, that's enough, isn't it?" The woman stared at the girl with surprise, not expecting her to say anything. But that was all for today. The girl retreaded back in her shell, her safety.

The woman sighed tiredly, she just wanted the girl to be comfortable with her, to talk about the things that plagued her mind.

"Madam Aurora, there's a post for you," A young female said from the other side of the door, though her voice could still be heard clearly. Aurora walked to the door, opening it slowly. She gave the girl behind her one last glance, to tell her not to leave the room or touch anything. But it was pointless anyway, the girl wasn't interested in material things.

"Yui," the girl cautiously whispered, the name feeling weird but natural on her tongue. She's Yui, that's what _they_ said. _That's what she called me._ So, what is the girl now? Is she still Yui or something else?

 _I'll be Yui, it's just a name. Nothing more, nothing less. So what if it reminds me of her?_

* * *

 _ **And I was dancing in the rain, I felt alive and I can't complain**_

 _ **But now take me home, take me home where I belong,**_

 _ **I can't take it anymore.**_

* * *

The men who had been screaming just mere seconds ago, now lied on the grassy floor of the wetland. They all shared one thing, the various cards that were now part of their bodies.

Hisoka, without a doubt.

Kurapika just slashed the cards aimed at him, using his twin wooden swords. Leorio didn't manage to dodge one, so it impaled his left arm. The man let out a guttural shout.

Yui on the other hand, had to bend backwards into a bridge so she could dodge the numerous cards thrown at her.

"My, my. Just three people left~"

The magician's voice caused them to freeze in their spots. Yui felt her body tense, knowing that Hisoka could kill them without blinking. She's far too weak right now.

"Leorio, Yui, at my signal; we all need to run in different directions. He's far too strong, we can't beat him," Kurapika's voice had a calming affect on Yui until the girl realised that he was just as panicked, and scared as she was.

Hisoka took a step forward, then another, and another. Yui felt sweat travel down her forehead. This isn't good, this isn't good at all.

The dangerous man's aura was making her fidget, shake in her place. Waiting so desperately for Kurapika's sign, but she didn't dare look at the golden-haired boy, in fear of making Hisoka become suspicious.

Now their hearts were beating erratically, almost as if it was trying to break free from their bodies. Goosebumps travelled up Kurapika's arms, fear inhabiting his body. It became worse when he saw the innocent card in Hisoka's hands.

Hisoka's fingers held a four of spades. Yui could already imagine it slicing through her throat with ease.

Impatience, _stay calm. Just breathe._

"Now."

That one word had her running as her life depended on it, which it did. Because Hisoka doesn't know mercy, _he isn't human._

And the girl didn't want anything to do with a monster, so she would run.

Yui's feet carried her forward, like her presence was nothing more than the idle wind. As though she weighed nothing. Yui's direction lied straight ahead, while Kurapika's now-distant figure could be glimpsed upon at her left, and Leorio at her right. The girl relied on her speed more than anything so she didn't even think of the possibility that Hisoka might catch her.

"Oh, how interesting. I like this, so I'll give you a ten second head start."

The young female wouldn't have heard the red-haired magician's voice if not for her sensitive ears. _Damn it, if Hisoka doesn't stop being...Hisoka then he might just become the first person deserving of my hate._

"Ten."

"Nine."

A certain tall dark-haired man felt humiliated, crushed. Because the foolish-looking clown had managed to make him run off in trepidation. No, he must act now, contend or run?

"Eight."

 _Contend or run?_

"Seven."

 _Damn it, die or live?_

"Six."

 _Which one to choose, he won't wait forever._

"Five."

 _Should I be a hero or a coward?_

"Four."

 _If I die then I should just say bye to ever becoming a doctor._

"Three."

The perplexing man's lips lifted into a simper. His amber eyes narrowing with minacious intent, as his eyes observed the vacant greenwood.

"Two."

 _That's it, I've made my decision._

"One."

"Hm, let's see, who's going to be my first playmate?"

Hisoka turned to his right. His eyes found the figure of a man through the blanket of white that surrounds him.

"I just can't resist the urge of beating the crap out of you…"

Leorio darted forward, a stick held in his dominant hand. A look of rage taking over his features.

"Leorio," Kurapika and Yui screamed out, with great distress.

This man truly is a fool, without a doubt. But, she can't just let him die, right? How can she? Leorio has a dream, unlike her. He has a place in this world.

"Hm, now that's an expression I like," Hisoka exclaimed, a small smile that held no joy donning his face.

Leorio's stick hit the ground, for Hisoka had seemingly disappeared from his place. That's right, the man wasn't there anymore. Leorio gaped, not noticing the magician right behind him.

Hisoka's fingers inched towards Leorio's unsuspecting head, with malice. Yui ran faster and faster, willing her legs catch up to the predator and his prey.

 _Please, let me save him. Please._

Just then something moved at an astonishing speed, heading straight towards Hisoka's left cheek.

Hisoka's face turned 90°. Yui finally entered the tense scene, her eyes finding the object that had managed to land a hit on the strange man's face.

A fishing rod, and only one person in the exam had a fishing rod.

Gon.

"Gon?" Yui and Leorio shouted at the young boy. Both running towards him, away from Hisoka. Yui felt ever thankful to the boy for saving Leorio when she couldn't.

Unfortunately for them, Hisoka recovered quickly. _Damn it, no reunion now, I guess._

"Not bad, not bad at all~"

Silence surrounded them, no sounds of birds chirping, no sound of the other applicants. Just them, and the woods.

"A fishing pole, how extraordinary. Show me."

"Don't forget who you're fighting. Me," Leorio screamed before darting at Hisoka, his stick behind him, ready to hurt in a matter of seconds

 _BAM_

Hisoka's fist sent Leorio up into the air, with a powerful punch. The man's sunglasses flew off as his body twisted in a painful way. Arms stretched outwards, one leg positioned straight towards the sky, the other bent backwards, facing the ground.

 _Ouch. That's going to bruise. Damn it, I have to get him before Hisoka does._

Gon rushed towards the dangerous magician with an anxious look on his face, while Yui headed towards Leorio.

 _No, Gon. Don't die, you can't fight him._

The dark-haired girl grabbed Leorio's buddy before running towards the woods. She risked one look back, to see Gon's neck in Hisoka's grasp. Leorio almost slipped out of her arms but she placed him against a tree quickly.

Yui's eyes narrowed out of rage, her feet darting back once again. _How dare he, how dare he? Who does that clown think he is?_

She jumped up, her arms wrapping around Hisoka's neck. Her legs squeezed his waist, causing the man to go still. No, not out of pain but surprise.

"Let Gon go. Now."

When Yui had been running towards them, she had suddenly remembered the products in her backpack. The knives. They would work well as a weapon, especially since she had former experience with them.

Knifes and stealth are the only weapons she has. Physical strength is what Yui lacks in. So she has to be quick, before he can get his hands on her.

Hisoka smiled creepily, feeling the cold metal dig into his neck. A bit more pressure and he would start bleeding. It seemed to him that he had been underestimated by this girl.

One move, and she would be lying dead on the ground. But no, it's far too early.

The girl hasn't grown ripe yet, it would be such a waste. But her tantalising bloodlust…..It would be hard to control himself around these two.

"What good friends you two are. Don't worry, I won't kill either of you. After all, you both qualified. And so did he."

Qualified? For what? Gon, Yui and Leorio qualified for something according to Hisoka. But the girl felt cautious, not understanding why Hisoka would just let them live. Certainly not from the kindness of his heart.

The man released his grasp on Gon, so Yui let go of him as well. With reluctance, of course.

Because they were back to being vulnerable once again, if he wished then they too could be dead on the ground, with just one card. And Yui didn't believe in resurrection.

Just then a ringing sound interrupted the uncomfortable quiet. It seemed to be coming from Hisoka, which was proven as the man took out a walkie talkie.

"Hisoka, hurry back. I believe it won't be long till we enter the second phase," a robotic voice came out of the device, making Yui confused.

Who could that be? The very thought of Hisoka having an ally, a friend was absurd. Hisoka stood up, still holding the communicating device.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," the man said in a rather cheerful tone.

The red-haired magician stored the walkie talkie in one of the pockets of his rather baggy trousers. The man started to turn away from them, heading towards Leorio's body which laid just a few feet away from them.

She hadn't been able to get very far because of her worry for Gon's life.

Yui felt panic crawl all over her body, but she remained immobile. Waiting, to see what Hisoka planned to do.

The magician grabbed Leorio and placed the man on his shoulder, using his left arm to keep him study. The action was so casual, and done with such ease that a passerby would believe the dark-haired man weighed absolutely nothing.

"Well, it seems that both our companions are waiting for us. You two will find your way back, right?"

More than a question, it was a demand. Yui shakily nodded, while Gon got out a confused 'Yes'. Hisoka gazed at Gon one last time before his eyes shifted towards Yui.

The girl froze, as though she had just been told her long lost brother might be Hisoka. On second thought, that's a rather terrifying possibility.

His eyes made her feel naked, like she was exposed to the world. Without her barriers, without any cover. And she simply wasn't ready, so Yui turned her eyes away. Like a coward.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at that before walking off with the natural grace of a predator. Soon enough, his body couldn't be seen through the fog.

Yui's knees collapsed, and Gon followed.

They kept on staring at the same place where the clown had been, only seconds before. Feelings of amazement bubbled up, but along with that, came fear.

"Gon, Yui?," they were deaf to the shouts of Kurapika.

Hisoka, the magician. Just who is he?

* * *

 **Yeah, that still wasn't as long as I was hoping for it to be. I haven't updated in awhile, because of reasons….**

 **Also to everyone who read this story before the 19th of February, go back now. Read chapter one, if you want to but reading chapter two is strongly recommended.**

 **I introduced a new character in chapter two, so if I mention that character later on in the story, you will be confused. Just for those who want to know: I'm following the manga and the 2011 version.**

 **Don't forget to review, also don't be afraid of asking questions. As long it doesn't spoil anything then I'll answer.**


	5. The x Cooking x Phase

Metanoia

 **Chapter 5: The x Cooking x Phase**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter so please don't sue me. Not like I have much money anyway, so don't bother.**

* * *

" _The world bends around you,_

 _And living through cracked screens,_

 _We fold down to what we want."_

* * *

"Leorio?"

Yui's exclamation caught the attention of Kurapika and Gon, making them both hurry over towards a tree.

The man himself lied against the tree, looking lost and confused. It seemed as though he didn't quite understand the events that led to this situation.

And Kurapika seemed to want to keep it that way.

"It is better if we do not tell him what happened, knowing Leorio, his reaction will not be good," Kurapika whispered into their ears.

"So, what do you remember?"

Yui asked as she squatted next to him.

"Just the marshes, and nothing after that," he still seemed disoriented, and rather frustrated. But still, they promised each other not to tell him.

Besides, after what he just pulled when they were fighting Hisoka, Yui won't be trusting him too much for a while.

That was a very foolish thing to do, charge back into battle just for the sake of his pride, it got Gon involved and because of that, she too had to attack Hisoka.

Yui knew that those two would bring her lots of trouble later on.

But for now, she was happy with simply having companions.

"But anyway, why is everyone waiting outside this huge building again?"

Yui asked, looking at a huge building in front of them. It seems to resemble a warehouse, but is probably just a hangar. Yui wondered if the next task had to do with flying or something of the sort.

Maybe it was carrying cargo?

But that seems far too mild for the hunter exam, and Yui is determined not to underestimate it ever again.

"Oh, it's you guys," Killua appeared, addressing them all but only looking at Gon. "I thought I'd never see you again," he finished with a grin.

"It's all thanks to Leorio's aftershave that we made it here," Gon exclaimed.

Yui sighed, rubbing her forehead. She would never understand Gon's sense of smell.

"You're definitely not ordinary, you're like a rare breed of dog or something."

"Is that so?" Gon asked, scratching the back of his neck unsurely.

"Do you know why we are all waiting outside this building?"

Because it was Kurapika who asked and not Yui, Killua felt more compelled to answer. Safe to say, Yui most certainly did not miss this. But to Killua, Kurapika was simply less annoying and more tolerable due to their rare encounters.

"They said the next trial will start today at noon. We don't know what's inside, but there's weird noises coming from the building," as soon as Killua said that, the group heard strange growls coming from the hangar.

"We don't have long to go though, look," he pointed at a large clock on the building.

The hour and minute hands were slowly moving towards 12pm. Only three minutes left till they could enter the strange and mysterious building.

Once again, they heard the bizarre noises, but this time they caused Yui to jump because of how loud and unexpected it was. This simple action caused Killua to snicker, which in turn made Yui glare, and Kurapika sigh.

"What, got something to say, Jack Frost?"

His snickers turned into an icy look, and they both engaged in a competition of 'who has the scariest glare'.

Neither of them won though because they both turned away when they heard a resounding sound. It seemed as though the massive doors were opening.

What greeted them was an interesting sight.

A huge overweight man that shouldn't have any clothes his size, but still did. His eyebrows seemed to have a huge space between them, making Yui wondered if he had ever accidently shaved them off.

He wasn't the most charming looking man, but certainly seemed pleasant enough, especially compared to his female companion.

Right between his ginormous legs was a small but comfy couch.

And on that couch sat a petite woman, with green hair and the weirdest hairstyle Yui had ever seen. Her fashion sense isn't too amazing either, but she's definitely well-endowed, that much you can tell from her hourglass figure.

The woman didn't look friendly but seemed intimidating instead, with a smug look on her face. But maybe that's just her resting face.

That's when Yui realised where the weird sounds were coming from; the woman. No, it sounded like they were coming from behind her, from the huge man.

"Yep, everyone here's a weirdo," Yui remarked after realising the sound is indeed coming from the man's stomach.

"You hungry?"

The woman asked the man, confirming Yui's suspicions.

Well, even if the poor man is hungry, it's not like they can do anything about it.

"I"m starving," the man replied with a dazed look on his face. No doubt thinking about food.

"That means the theme of the second task will be…...cooking!"

They all stared blankly at the woman, quiet and shocked. But she continued on, unfazed.

"We're both fine gourmet hunters, so it will be your job to impress us with a delicious meal."

Gourmet hunters?

Yui continued on looking at them blankly, for she had never heard of such hunters. Was it their job to cook new stuff everyday? Did they go around places, testing new food? Just what is their job?

It sounded pretty pointless, and the task seemed like a joke. All the other competitors seem to agree if their insults are anything to go by.

"Cooking?"

"This isn't the royal cook off, y'know!"

"What is this, some sort of housewife competition?"

"No one with pride would cook for the hunter exam," and this was just some of the calmer stuff, it got worse and worse with people screaming obscenities that Yui had never even heard before.

"All of you have to start by cooking the dish I want you to," said the big man, who introduced himself as Buhara.

"Those who qualify will then have to satisfy me," came from the smaller woman.

"You will be able to enter the third round of the Hunter Exam when you hear 'it tastes good'."

"The test will end when both of us are no longer hungry, so you guys better hurry."

There came the first problem, the man certainly seemed like he could eat a truck whole, but the woman…..well, Yui better hurry if she has any hope of the woman even getting to eat her dish.

"Not everyone will have a chance to go, only the quickest will be able to pass this round," all the competitors seemed to realise this fact.

This means everyone will be rushing, which means more people will likely fail.

Food never tastes good if you rush it, not that Yui knows anything about cooking.

"I've never even cooked before," Leorio exclaimed next to her.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Leorio turned to glare at Yui, irritation burning in his dark eyes.

"It is strange though, I never expected something like this from the hunter exam. This exam truly is incredible and unpredictable," Kurapika remarked.

"I want you all to cook pork roast for me. It's what I like best after all."

So that's what Buhara wants, just simple pork roast.

"It doesn't matter what sort of pork it is but it has to be from Biska Woods."

"Okay, now let the second round commence!"

With a loud pat to his stomach, all the contestants scattered like a bunch of ants. All of them heading towards the so-called 'Biska Woods'.

Yui too was running with her companions.

"We're lucky, thanks to that simpleton we only have to cook roast pork."

You really shouldn't be calling someone else a simpleton, Leorio, Yui thought in the safety of her mind.

"Yeah, we just have to catch it and then roast it," Gon excitedly nodded his head.

"We really have to hurry though. Because of his order, Buhara will be full quickly."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Kurapika. Have you seen the size of that man, he looks like he could easily devour all the contestants here and still not be full."

So maybe that was a slight exaggeration.

"Look!"

Gon's exclamation caught their attention. His finger was pointing at a long piece of cardboard.

The boy then quickly hurried over to the board, followed by Killua and Yui.

The black haired boy then proceeded to sit down which made Killua and Yui copy his actions.

Then Kurapika approached the board with an unsure look on his face. But he sat down too when Yui patted the spot behind her. Leorio came last and sat down behind him.

And then they were all heading down a grassy slope.

Gon and Killua could be heard cheering, but Yui just held the end of Killua's shirt. Trying her hardest not to let him feel her hold.

Yui was scared of falling, and had no choice but to simply hold the person in front of her. It was just unfortunate for her that the person was Killua.

They were rapidly reaching the ground with no way of stopping.

And then Gon fell forward, with Killua right behind him and Yui on top of the silver-haired brat. Of course Kurapika and Leorio weren't able to stop their fall either so they ended up on top of the children.

Yui felt uncomfortable because of her close proximity with Killua and Kurapika.

She tried to move but only ended up breathing near Killua's neck which was uncomfortable as fuck for both of them.

"Leorio, can you move now?"

Kurapika tried to politely ask, but everyone could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," was the man's reply.

They were all glad when they were standing on the forest ground once again. But this didn't last for long, probably because of the colossal pigs in front of them.

But luckily there were plenty of trees to use as cover. So that's exactly what they did.

They darted into the trees like spiders did to their webs.

Yui quietly moved onto the branch just above the oblivious pigs. Her tree was just opposite Gon's, so she could notice the concentrated look on his face. It was weird seeing that look on his face.

It was weird seeing Gon plan the murder of an innocent creature that had never hurt them. Because to Yui, Gon was the embodiment of everything innocent and good. But she barely knew him.

This also made Yui think of the fact that she herself had never killed an animal. Not directly, though she had certainly eaten many animals. Chicken, beef, pork, and many others. But she had never actually killed an animal with her own bare hands.

And this was about to be her first time killing something that had never harmed her.

They had definitely harmed others though. That much was obvious thanks to the bones they were chewing on.

Yui put aside her morality for a while and simply observed her target.

The pigs had huge snouts which covered their foreheads, and small ears. Their eyes were also small compared to their big noses. Their bodies were way larger and bigger than any normal pig she had ever seen. They seemed like some genetic mutation.

What could their weakness be?

If you evolved as a creature, then your vulnerability would be most protected or hidden.

What seemed to be really protected or hidden from view? That seems hard considering their whole body aside from the forehead was basically bare.

Their foreheads!

As soon as Yui realised that, Gon jumped down from his tree and hit the closest pig with his fishing rod. He had aimed right for the protected forehead which caused the pig to fall.

Yui had actually been right, and this made her feel immensely prideful. But it seemed as though she and Gon weren't the only ones that had realised this. Just after Gon, the other three males jumped out of their trees.

And then Yui joined them, her feet heading straight at a panicked pig's forehead. The girl jumped when the pig fell to the ground with a loud thud. Nearby, Killua snickered into his hand, casually whistling when the girl looked at him.

"That was surprisingly easy," Yui announced, as she stretched her arms.

"It seems as though the pigs had evolved to protect their foreheads. This is the reason why their snouts are so large," Kurapika perfectly summed up everything she had been thinking.

Now they just need to take their pigs back to the exam site. That sounded far easier than it was.

All of them easily lifted up their pigs as though they weighed nothing, everyone but Yui that is. The part that really bruised her pride though was that even Leorio wasn't having any trouble.

Yui nudged her pig forward but it didn't move. She grabbed it's legs and dragged it across the floor. It was working, kind of.

"Need any help?"

Killua asked with wide blue eyes, and a small smirk. He didn't actually mean it. The boy wouldn't help Yui in a million years but it was always funny to mock her.

"No," Yui somehow gritted through her teeth.

It was far too embarrassing to ask for help, and besides, if Leorio can do it then so can she.

She had to deal with Killua snickering the whole way back, because he had for some reason decided to go at her pace. Probably making it seem like he was concerned, to Gon.

Once this exam ends, the silver-haired brat will die at Yui's hands.

They, after what seemed like twenty years, finally got back.

Everyone was already at their cooking stations, some were presenting their dishes to Buhara, who ate them despite how disgusting they looked.

Yui wondered how anyone could make something presentable in a span of less than 10 minutes.

She hurried over to an empty station next to Gon and Kurapika, with Killua in front of them, who stood next to Leorio.

"Have you started, Kurapika?" she asked without looking up.

"Yes, I plan on making a simple sand which. This will hopefully be enough."

"That sounds cool, I'm just gonna roast this pig," Gon smiled without any worry creasing his face.

"What are you cooking, Yui?"

"I don't know. Aside from instant noodles, I've never cooked in my entire life."

They all sweatdropped, and went back to their dishes.

The first thing to do when cooking a pig is to chop off some parts, right? Then clean those parts with boiled water, maybe. Yui did exactly that.

The blood came out of the pork so she deemed it clean enough to be cooked on a pan.

But first, Yui poured a bit of oil she found lying around into the pan. She then raided the cabinets for butter. Yui took a small piece of it and gently put it into the pan. She had seen plenty of chefs do this in cooking shows, so the girl decided to trust them.

After that, the pork went into the pan. It made a sizzling sound. The butter was turning the oil into a yellow colour, and it danced around the piece of pork.

So far, it smelled good and it seemed like she knew what she was doing.

Well, that's what most of the contestants thought because they kept looking at her pan.

After a few minutes, the pork started to brown.

Yui looked at the cabinets under the sink and found a plate. She flipped the pork so it landed on the plate. The girl cleaned the grease around it with some tissue. It still looked far too plain so she cut some lettuce up and arranged it around the pork in a visually pleasing way.

If it looks good, it tastes good.

"What's the point of trying if you're going to fail anyway?"

Killua, again.

"Even if I do fail, at least what I made looks edible. Can you say the same about yours?"

"Say that again, flat board," he sneered at her.

"What, are you deaf now too, snowman?"

"At least I'm not blind. Anyone with eyes should be able to tell that your dish looks like cow shit," that was pretty sad.

"If this is cow shit, what's yours meant to be, elephant vomit?"

"Still better than cow shit."

Aha, so he does admit his dish looks like elephant vomit.

"Killua, Yui, don't you two think you should give Buhara your dish before he becomes full?" Kurapika said, wanting to end the argument before it became a full-fledged fight.

"Fine."

Kurapika, Killua and Yui headed towards the line.

Just as they came, Gon walked down with a joyous look on his face. It seemed as though he had passed.

"Gon, how was it?"

The boy smiled at Yui, and assured her that Buhara wasn't harsh at all and would eat whatever you gave him. Maybe even a raw pig, but no one was about to test that out.

"I feel like I put in too much effort for no reason now," Yui muttered negatively.

"Told you," it was annoying to realise that Killua was actually right for once.

"Next," the large man's command brought Yui back to her senses. It was her turn to go.

She stepped forward and handed Buhara her dish. He simply emptied the plate in his mouth and threw it aside when he finished. The man gave her two big thumbs up.

"Guess I pass. It wasn't hard at all, Kurapika."

The older youth then stepped forward confidently. Buhara basically had the exact same reaction once again. The same with Killua as well.

It really didn't matter what your dish tasted like, after all; Killua did pass.

"That's it, I'm full," Buhara finally said.

Menchi hit the gong, signalling the first half of the exam was finally over. It seemed as though Buhara had eaten 70 dishes, a monster in his own right.

But now would come the harder part. Pleasing Menchi.

Yui grimaced at the smug looking woman judging their dishes. The fact that she already seemed kind of pissed off didn't help. It was the stupid applicants fault for taunting her and insulting all gourmet hunters across the world.

So how was it fair that she would have to suffer for it?

Yui could complain for hours in her mind, but it seemed as though Mechi was about to announce what dish she wanted.

"For my round, I want sushi," the woman exclaimed excitedly.

Huh.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for updating in so long, I have my reasons and I really am sorry. It took far too long working on this chapter along with all the distractions.**

 **Shit has been hitting the fan, you can say.**

 **Also, the part in which Yui cooks the pork. I just wanted to say that I have never eaten pork, much less cooked it. So I really know absolutely nothing.**

 **Also please review. Thank you.**


	6. The x Spider Eagle x Eggs

**Metanoia**

 **Chapter: The x Spider Eagle x Eggs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own hxh and never will.**

* * *

 _Acrophobia,_

 _what is it really?_

 _a fear of heights or a fear of falling?_

* * *

Yui felt shocked at the turn of events.

Sushi.

It just felt so unexpected, though she should have considered the possibility really.

Most of the other contestants looked confused more than anything. Almost as though they didn't know sushi, which made sense considering how small of an island Japon is. Most people had never heard of or even seen sushi.

Luckily, she had tasted it once. Though it was revolting to her taste buds, which greatly offended Carlos. It mostly consisted of seafood and rice, though there was also dried seaweed.

But Yui had never cooked it. She'd only had it once in her life and that was a month ago.

Yui was definitely going to screw this up big time. But it helped that she wasn't the only failure, since nearly every single contestant looked as lost as her.

"It seems as though most of you don't know what it is. But that doesn't mean you get a free pass to the next phase, you still have to cook it using the hints around you. It's the famous dish of a small island far away from here," Menchi commented while walking away from them.

The green-haired woman stopped suddenly, arms spread apart to gesture towards the space around her.

"Now look here, this is where you'll be cooking," she exclaimed.

She was surrounded by numerous counters prepared for their next task.

"All the equipment's already here, and there's also rice. Remember that rice is essential in making sushi. Also, the sushi has to be handmade, that's the only type I'll accept for this phase," the woman said, "the trial will now start. Once again, it will end when I'm full so better be quick if you wanna pass."

The moment she stopped talking, all the contestants turned towards each other, hoping they had some sort of clue what sushi was.

"Handmade? That suggests there is a way you can make it with machinery," Kurapika puzzled.

"Are we meant to only use rice in sushi?" Gon questioned.

"Doesn't seem like it. Why would they give us knives for just rice?" Killua replied logically.

"You're probably meant to use it to cut the fish." Yui said while shrugging.

They all turned towards her with relieved faces. Killua still seemed reluctant to ask Yui for help, but refused to fail the hunter exam for such a petty reason. Yui sweatdropped at the sudden attention, before standing up straight.

"It's meant to be in a cylinder shape, with seaweed wrapped around the rice, basically holding it together. The rice tasted soft, so I'm assuming it can't be stiff. But maybe there's more than one type of sushi, so really, I'm just as confused as you guys. Kurapika, do you know anything about sushi?"

"Yes, I have read about it in books. Though I've never actually tasted it, so my information is not as reliable as yours. You are apparently meant to put white vinegar and dressing in the rice. Then you have to add in raw fish. I am unsure of anything else."

"Fish! We're in a forest, how are we ever meant to find them?" Leorio foolishly exclaimed, seemingly forgetting the fact that they were surrounded by contestants.

"Idiot," Kurapika loudly reprimanded Leorio, which seemed to be turning into a habit for the blond teen.

"There's probably a lake around here, old man," Killua said helpfully, though his tone still annoyed Leorio.

Around them, everyone else seemed to be running out of the hangar and towards the looming forest.

"Damn it, they were all spying on us," Leorio cursed, running forward to join the rather large crowd. Yui shook her head at his stupidity, unable to comprehend the way his brain worked.

"Leorio, are you really as dumb as you seem or are you simply pretending to be that way?" The dark-haired girl questioned.

"Hey kid, don't you and that silver-haired brat know how to respect your elders," The older teen exclaimed while shaking his fist.

"Leorio, don't put me and him in the same sentence."

"That's right, old man. I'm leagues above Ice Queen over there."

"You're more of an old man than Leorio, you stupid, albino pervert."

"Pervert?" Killua sputtered, pale face turning red in humiliation and anger, "I wasn't the one breathing down someone's neck."

"What?" Yui exclaimed, eyes widening comically.

"Killua, Yui, please stop fighting. We're all friends here, right?" Gon questioned, a bright aura suddenly surrounding him.

The two children huffed before turning away from each other.

Kurapika only sighed loudly. The poor blonde was surrounded by immature children and a man who might as well be one.

"Look," Gon exclaimed while pointing at a river.

They all rushed forward to different areas of the rather large river.

The liquid stretched as far as their eyes could see.

Yui crouched on the ground, and searched for a stick. There was no way in hell that she would catch a fish with her bare hands, the very thought was disgusting.

Gon would obviously use his fishing rod.

Kurapika and Killua would figure it out and Leorio was Leorio.

A rough stick found it's way in her hands. The girl sighed before preparing herself to kill another animal. First the pig and now an innocent fish.

She blindly stabbed into the water, not surprised when she caught nothing. Yui leaned closer to the water's surface, eying the fish moving through. There were so many different types of fish, that she wasn't quite sure which one to get.

The girl inhaled sharply when one came incredibly close to her.

With a barely visible flash, her hand swung out. And soon, the silvery body of a fish impaled her stick. The thing flopped for a few miserable seconds before becoming completely still. The sun glistened on its wet fins.

Yui swallowed, stomach feeling heavy.

The death of animals disturbed her, it wasn't something she was used to. Especially not by her own hands.

And now she would have to bring the fish back to her station.

The girl started to head back, not seeing any other contestants around her. Yui wanted a head start because the woman most likely didn't have a large appetite.

Eventually she reached her counter to see Gon, Killua and a few others already there.

Yui slapped the fish onto the counter and grabbed the closest knife. She slowly chopped the fish, not confident in her skills.

Soon enough, the fish was in tiny pieces which would make it easier to put into the sushi.

She then boiled the rice and grabbed some seaweed from the cupboard.

Killua looked over at her counter before looking back at his and frowning. He'd never thought about cutting the fish into pieces, but instead wrapped rice around the whole thing like many others.

The boy struggled with deciding whether to cut the fish or not.

After casting an annoyed look at Yui, he grabbed the knife sitting next to his cutting board.

Meanwhile, Yui put the pieces of fish into the rice and then molded it to represent a normal cylinder shape. Except it didn't turn out that way, and looked more like some curvy circle.

After wrapping seaweed around it which didn't quite stay as she wanted it to, Yui started heading up.

Leorio already dashed ahead, one of the first to finish.

"Here's my sushi, a completely original recipe that I just came up with myself," the man proudly proclaimed as everyone turned to him.

"I like calling it the 'Leorio Special'. One bite and you'll fall in love for sure," he promised Menchi who seemed to be slowly distancing herself away from him.

Smart move, no one wanted Leorio's spit in their face.

Leorio dramatically removed the cover and displayed his dish to everyone.

Yui felt close to barfing.

There were fish still flopping around, and rice covered some parts of the fish while completely leaving the rest naked.

Menchi took one look at it and threw it away, as far as humanly possible.

Yui took a deep breath, and good lord-air had never tasted so sweet.

"Do you think this exam is a joke? What did you just serve me, because that ain't sushi. Even a toddler can cook better than you," Menchi harshly critiqued.

"Damn, and I thought mine was perfect," Leorio muttered while walking away from the annoyed woman.

"The shape is the most important part of any good sushi. It's gotta look like nigiri sushi if you want to pass," the contestants just stared at her in confusion as Menchi spoke of foreign terms.

"I'll go next then, I hope I do good," Gon said confidently while walking forward.

"You trying to take lessons from 403, huh?" Menchi questioned while immediately throwing his failed attempt at sushi away.

Gon's sushi had been a near copy of Leorio's, this time with only one flopping fish.

"Does that mean I'm as bad as Leorio?" The naive boy questioned in a solemn tone.

"I truly feel for you, Gon," Kurapika comforted the boy which only pissed off Leorio.

"You have to stay strong, Gon. Even when times become tough, you still have to look ahead," Yui told the boy sagely.

"Thanks, Yui, Kurapika!" The dark-haired boy chirped.

"You guys trying to pick a fight with me, huh!"

Yui then went ahead while Kurapika observed, trying to understand just what Menchi wanted.

"Hmm, the shape's a bit sloppy but it seems as though you understand the general from of sushi."

The woman dipped it in soy sauce while bringing it closer to her mouth with chopsticks.

She spit it out the moment it entered her mouth.

"There's absolutely no flavour! You just put in fish and that's it, there's nothing more," Menchi screeched at the girl while Yui scowled in return.

The dark-haired girl walked away with a huff.

Contestant after contestant went but Menchi found some sort of fault in every single attempt.

Yui was starting to feel rage travel through her veins, because what right did this woman have to deny someone like Gon and Kurapika and Leorio.

How could she shatter their dreams without giving a damn.

A father left unfound, a clan left unavenged, a man that never became a doctor.

How could Menchi destroy everything that they wanted to do simply because her standards were sky-high.

She even gave a lecture to a bald ninja but the words fell deaf on Yui's ears.

Killua observed from the side, a hand hiding in his pocket.

The albino didn't even bother trying to give his sushi to Menchi. What's the point of trying when you know you're going to fail. It just didn't make any sense to the boy.

But there was a desperation inside him.

Because what would he do if he couldn't pass the hunter exam?

Where would he go?

He swallowed at the thought of his family's anger.

"And that's it. I'm now full, so test's over," Menchi's voice finally brought Yui and Killua to the present.

Everyone stared, shellshocked and it was absolute silence for a few moments until a ringing noise came from somewhere.

It turned out to be Menchi's phone. The woman looked irritated while putting it next to her ear.

"It's not my fault that none of them fit the criteria. And no, I absolutely refuse to do it again. What do you mean that I'm not going by the adhered requirements. I thought it was established that I would be judging this phase by my taste. There's no reason to redo the test," the woman angrily screamed into the phone.

She then turned off her phone before facing them.

"And that's it. Second phase: everyone fails."

The contestants whispered amongst themselves, refusing to believe what their ears just clearly heard.

"That hag isn't lying," Yui muttered under her breath though Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Killua heard her.

"She really is serious," Leorio realised.

Killua disguised his panic, masking his face to look bored.

Gon clutched his backpack tightly, refusing to give up hope just yet.

Kurapika gritted his teeth at the thought of his clan not being properly avenged like they deserved to be.

Everyone froze when they felt a trail of bloodlust leaking.

It came from a certain red-haired clown. He licked his lips, the action slow and menacing.

Cards readied in his hands.

Before the clown even moved, a large man rushed forward.

"That's it, I'm tired of your nitpicking. So what if you don't like our sushi? It's not like any of us are here to cook. We came here to become hunters, not to butcher fish and kill pigs. The hunter exam is more than just a housewife competition," the man bellowed at Menchi who stood still with a calm expression.

"Well, you all managed to fail this 'housewife competition'. If you can't even deal with me, can you really become a hunter? But hey, there's always next year, maybe you'll do better," the green-haired woman said in a nonchalant tone.

"Don't try to mess with me, bitch," and then the large man dashed forward with his fist ready to meet Menchi's face.

He was smacked away by a huge hand.

It was Buhara who had hit the man like a tennis ball.

"Buhara, there was no reason for you to do that."

"If I hadn't stepped in then you would've murdered him for sure," the giant man spoke.

The petite woman stood up from her couch. She spun two long knives in her hands, suddenly seeming more dangerous than she had just a second ago.

"Huh, some kind of hunter wannabe he was. I'm just a gourmet hunter, that's what he thought. But I'm still a hunter nonetheless. Rare food is often found in dangerous and inhospitable places, and we also have to hunt down poachers. How do you think we could survive without being able to fight? No matter what kind of hunter you are, martial arts is second nature. Every hunter has a burning desire to challenge the unknown, that is what I seek in a hunter applicant," the woman's eyes burned with passion.

Yui felt as though some part of her understood the woman, who had most likely been underestimated her whole life.

The woman who was so passionate about cooking, something that she loved.

But even then, people didn't take her seriously.

"That's understable. But don't you think it's a bit much to fail all the applicants in one round?" A loud voice rang throughout.

"Look," a voice exclaimed and several people pointed up towards the sky.

Yui heard the engine of the blimp before she actually saw it.

"That's the hunter association logo," Kurapika spoke with admiration.

On the blimp were two x's with a black space between them. It was Yui's first time seeing the logo and she wasn't overly impressed.

It lost points due to lack of creativity.

And then a man came falling from the sky.

Yui gasped in shock at the ridiculous amount of balls it would take to jump from such a height.

The ground shook when he finally touched down.

Yui held her breath as the dust cleared.

An old man with inhumanly large ears and eccentric eyebrows stood in the middle of it all.

He had jumped from a blimp at a height that must be at least 60 feet yet he still landed standing up.

The man was inhuman if his aura was anything to go by. It was ancient and wise beyond Yui's comprehension. But despite the strength he so obviously portrayed, she didn't feel afraid.

The man walked forward, his target; Menchi.

"Chairman Netero, head of the association," the woman spoke out loud.

The man gazed at Menchi's chest without any shame.

Yui felt any newfound respect she had for the old man, shrivel up.

"Menchi."

"Yes, chairman."

"Did you fail these examinees because they refused to challenge the unknown, because you found that they lacked the desire to do so?"

Menchi seemed to be struggling with her reply.

"No," she finally answered. "I got angry when the examinee's started to talk badly about the task. And then they all found out how to make the dish, which made me even angrier. I lost my appetite and started to judge them with impossibly high standards."

"I have failed as an examiner. Because of that, I resign my post and withdraw my decision of failing all the applicants," the woman continued.

Yui felt a small smile pull at her lips as she glanced around to see the hopeful looks on her companions faces.

"Hmm, finding a new examiner at such a short time will be extremely challenging. Instead of resigning, how about repeating the phase once again. But this time you'll have to participate in the challenge as well, so all the contestants are satisfied with the end result," the chairman proposed.

"Hmm, this time, we'll be trying out boiled eggs. Chairman, can you take us all to Split mountain?"

"Heh, I see what you're doing. Of course," the man said while heading towards the blimp that had landed.

Menchi and Buhara walked after the chairman so all the contestants followed.

Yui marvelled at the large and luxurious blimp.

"It's amazing," the girl spoke out loud.

"Yeah, it's really big," Gon said, a smile decorating his face.

* * *

The ride ended far too quickly, in Yui's opinion.

The girl took a deep breath as she observed the huge opening that separated the land in two.

Menchi stood near the ravine, with an excited grin on her face.

And then she jumped.

All the contestants ran forward, unable to process what happened.

Yui felt ready to scream until she saw Menchi's petite body hanging from a string.

The girl released a sigh, glad that the somewhat irritable woman was still alive. Yui might not have understood Menchi as much as she wished to, but wishing death on her was still way too far.

The green-haired woman seemed to wait a few seconds before releasing the string.

And then she really did fall, until she was thrown back into the air, this time with a large egg in her arms.

The woman safely landed on the ground, donning a look of wonder.

And Yui understood.

This rush was what the woman lived for.

This was a hunter.

A rush of admiration travelled through her body, and Yui thought for a moment what it would be like to be a hunter.

"The string I was holding is a web created by spider-eagles. This is where spider-eagles lay their eggs. After getting the egg, simply wait until it's the right time to jump and then let go. The air down there's strong enough to get you back up."

Spider-eagle. Yui shuddered at the image created in her mind.

"Like anyone's gonna do th-"

"Let's go," Gon interrupted the man that attacked Menchi with an exclamation of his own.

They all dashed forward though Yui hesitated.

Kurapika blinked before offering his hand out to her.

"It's okay, you can hold my hand," the blonde told her in a gentle voice.

"Thanks, Kurapika," the girl whispered, not one for sentimentalities.

The teen smiled before running towards the edge, Yui following closely.

And then they jumped.

A small scream erupted from Yui's mouth, though it was drowned out by the excited screaming of Gon and Leorio along with the cheering of a chill albino.

Killua looked way too calm for this situation, but then again he always seemed bored and nonchalant.

Yui released Kurapika's hand to grasp the string with both hands.

The girl tried to not to gasp at the view below her. Instead, she focused on Kurapika. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, which slightly eased her nerves.

She didn't exactly have a phobia of heights.

But they still scared her shitless.

If Kurapika wasn't there, she most likely wouldn't have bothered jumping.

It was the warm grip of his hand on hers that encouraged her to jump.

Yui had followed him blindly, and this concerned her.

She never wanted to get attached to the friends of her target.

It felt weird to think of Gon in that sense. As though he wasn't a friend of hers but someone she had to keep an eye on. And all of this was to find her brother.

All of it seemed like a huge mess, one that she had avoided thinking about since the exam started.

"The string's going to tear apart," a shout reminded Yui that she had much more important things to focus on.

"Damn it, I'm jumping," another man shouted.

He let go and didn't come back up.

Several others followed.

"Not yet," Gon insisted. Everyone turned to face the boy with green highlights. Instead of his usual grin, there were furrowed eyebrows and thin lips.

Even Killua seemed to observe him, though much more discreetly.

"Now!"

Yui released the web along with everyone and a chorus of screams began.

The wind ran through her hair, making it slap Yui's face before finally making the girl look like Nimmy Jeutron.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut as she tightened her grip on the egg. At this point the egg would crack before she reached the top.

Yui soon felt soil beneath her feet. She groaned in relief before sinking to the ground.

"Looks like the jump gave Ice Queen a fright," Killua remarked.

The dark-haired girl had no energy left to glare at him. Nor could she be bothered to argue about her new nickname.

"You just need to sit down and relax. Take deep breaths while you're at it and make sure to sit straight," Leorio advised her.

Yui felt grateful to the man though he'd worried more than necessary.

"Is Yui okay, Kurapika?"

"She'll be just fine, Gon."

After giving over her egg so it could be boiled, Yui took Leorio's advice and sat down.

"Here is your egg," Kurapika said while handing over her large egg.

Yui grabbed it gently like it was a child.

The egg felt warm to her touch.

Around her, most people dug into the eggs ferociously.

"It's delicious," Gon remarked.

"They're called dream eggs," Killua informed him.

"Have you had them before, Killua?" The Kurta politely asked.

"Of course, I had them all the time with my family."

"Of course, the brat's a rich kid," Leorio muttered.

Yui shot him an amused grin before finally taking a bite of her egg.

Gon hadn't been exaggerating at all.

She slowly ate the egg, wanting to savour the taste more than anything.

"I'm definitely buying these once this exam's over," the girl said.

"Don't know if you can afford them, they're not exactly on the cheap side," Killua said with a small smirk.

"That's where the money from your hunter id comes in, you brat," Leorio sneered, eyes glowing with dollar signs.

"Leorio, it would be wise to not argue with children."

"Damn Kurta, you trying to fight with me again?"

"Leorio, Kurapika's just trying to be nice. He knows you're too dumb to realise anything by yourself."

Killua snickered as Leorio shouted.

"Guys, everyone's going in," Gon broke the argument.

This effectively got their attention as they all walked after the crowd of contestants.

* * *

It was now night time as they all gathered in the control room.

The chairman stood in front of them, his presence practically demanding attention.

"I think it's time I properly introduce myself to all of you. I am Netero, known as chairman of the selection committee for this year's hunter exam. I wasn't planning on showing up till the final phase but due to problems in the second phase, you all saw me earlier."

"But since I'm here now, I'll accompany you all and enjoy this tense atmosphere," the man ended joyfully with a laugh.

He didn't fool anybody into thinking him to be harmless.

With an aura like that, the man had to be a monster or a god.

"We will arrive at our destination at 8 am tomorrow. We will notify you when the airship is about to land. Until then, please enjoy the ammenities abroad the airship and take this time to relax," the green bean spoke up.

Yui finally realised that the strange creature had been standing next to the chairman the whole time.

She really needed to rest if her observational skills were so bad.

"Hurry up, Gon! We gotta explore this ship," Killua exclaimed while dragging Gon along.

"Wait. Yui, come on," the naive boy grabbed the tired girl without even waiting for a response.

"Kids these days are so active. I'm just gonna hit the sack," Leorio proclaimed while yawning.

"I am however worried about Yui. She seemed quite tired and looks ready to fall asleep."

"Don't worry yourself gray, Kurapika. She'll be fine, besides, Gon can just bring her back if she falls asleep."

"Fine," the blonde said with a sigh.

The two then carried on until they were interrupted by Tompa. The men then engaged in a conversation about the amount of phases and the challenges left ahead.

Meanwhile, Yui, Gon and Killua sat on a bench.

"Wow, would you look at that. It's like a city of jewels!"

"Hmm, it's pretty," Yui agreed tiredly.

The three were staring at the view below them through the window.

The sky was dark but the city was bright. A whole web of golden lights glimmered, visible from afar.

"Say, Killua? Are your parents alive?"

Killua and Yui stayed quiet, though the latter observed the former.

"Well, they probably are," the pale-haired boy said slowly.

"Hmm, what do they do?" Gon questioned further.

"They're assassins."

"Both of them?"

"That's pretty exciting."

Killua stared at Yui and Gon before bursting out into laughter.

"Wow, you both sure are a riot. I really got you two with that one, huh?"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Gon questioned further.

"It's interesting you think that. People say my most attractive quality would be that no one can tell wether I'm serious or not."

"The only thing even remotely attractive about you would be your eyes," Yui said, feeling slightly delirious.

Killua ignored her.

"You can say my folks see me as an exceptional prospect. But I don't really see why I should have to live up to their expectations, y'know?"

"When I told them that I'd decide my own future, they lost it. My mom, with tears rolling down her face said that I was destroying my whole life by choosing my own future. But then things got really bad. I cut her in the face and stabbed my brother in the side and finally ran away from home," the boy exclaimed with an excited look.

Gon gazed at him with a sweat drop on his face.

Yui stared at him with disbelief, believing the boy to be insane.

"After I get my hunter license. I'm gonna hunt em all down. Then from the bounties on their heads, I'll be rich for generations to come," the boy had a dreamy look on his face, with his arms spread apart.

Yui blinked slowly, unable to believe what he just said.

"There's one thing I know for sure now; you're out of your damn mind, Killua."

His eyes seemed to narrow at her comment.

"And what about your family, flat board?"

Killua openly glared at her, though he didn't seem as annoyed as he usually did.

"I don't have one."

"No one? Not even an uncle or aunt?" Gon questioned.

"Nope. Well, I might have a brother," the girl hesitated while saying this.

Well, as long as she didn't tell them about her mission and the strange man in white.

"Might?" The pale boy questioned.

"I'm not really sure. But, I'm going to find out once this exam ends."

"You sound determined. I hope you find your brother, Yui."

"Thanks, Gon."

"Not to burst the party, but what do you even know about your brother?"

"He's apparently a criminal."

And then she fainted.

* * *

 **A.N: That was a shitty ending. But Yui is _exhausted_ , so that was coming. I hope Yui doesn't seem to much like a Mary Sue, aside from her singing career.**

 **I also haven't started changing the plot yet. The changes will truly start after the hunter exam arc.**

 **There wasn't as much interaction between Yui and the cast this chapter but there will hopefully be much more interactions in the next few chapters. If you liked the chapter and have any questions, make sure to review!**


	7. The x Trick x Tower

**Metanoia**

 **Chapter: The x Trick x Tower**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own hxh and never will.**

* * *

 _But there, is a light,_

 _In the dark, and I feel its warmth,_

 _In my hands, and my heart_

* * *

Yui's eyes fluttered open, bright light attacking her from all sides.

"Kurapika, she's waking up," a voice whisper-shouted.

"You're gonna wake up that brat, if you keep shouting," a deep voice reprimanded.

"Didn't Gon just say she's waking up, old man?"

"Don't argue so loudly. Yui might still need to sleep, she did faint after all."

Someone snorted.

"I can hear you, Killua," she said.

"Huh, how did you know it was me?"

"I didn't but you just confirmed it," the girl said with a yawn.

Yui leaned up but felt something restricting her movements. That something felt like arms wrapped around her knees and upper body. The girl fully opened her eyes to see everyone but Kurapika around her.

"Hey, where's Kurapika?"

"Look behind you, Ice Queen," Killua said, a condescending smirk on his face.

The girl listened to him with a small frown on her face. Yui tilted her head backward, and Kurapika's face greeted hers. She nearly fell from how close it was, his warm breath caressing her face. His gray eyes looked amused, unlike his usual stern expression.

"Um, Kurapika, you can let go now," Yui whispered, uncharacteristically awkward.

The boy released her, making sure she was steady. Yui stepped back and faced Gon, the only one who didn't seem to have a knowing expression on his face.

"So, what happened? I don't remember anything after talking with you and Jack Frost," the albino seemed annoyed at her comment.

"You fainted, so I and Gon had to carry you back," the boy sneered.

"Then we all just slept," Gon said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden," Yui said, gaze firmly on the ground.

"It's fine. You were just tired, right?"

"Thanks, Gon," the girl had a fond smile on her face. Killua scowled at the interaction, fists clenched tightly.

"We are at the top of what is called the trick tower. The purpose of this phase is to reach the bottom of this tower alive. The examiners have informed me that you will have 72 hours to do so," a voice spoke out, easily reaching all the examinees. It was the green bean that Yui had somehow not noticed once again. It was as though the bean could camouflage everywhere. All the contestants spread around the tower's top floor. Yui paced towards the end, where only the sky and an endless drop remained. A contestant rushed forward and started to scale downwards.

"Something like this is easy for me, a professional climber. I'll be down in no time," the man boasted. He climbed down at an incredible speed, making Yui believe his words. But then out of nowhere, a large creature came flying towards him. The creature clutched the man with its claws and flew away. The man's cries made Yui wince, though everyone else remained unfazed. It's little things like this that remind Yui of how cruel the world is.

"Well, that certainly didn't work out. We're going to have to look for another way," the girl remarked.

The group agreed on splitting up and looking for an exit. It had been a while now, and some people had already disappeared. Yui assumed those people either found an exit or someone threw them off the tower, in an attempt to destroy competition.

"Yui; Gon, and Killua have found an exit," Kurapika said to her, as he swiftly walked by. Yui nodded and followed his footsteps. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet disappeared. Yui's eyes widened as she parted her mouth, ready to scream.

"Kurapi-"

The last thing she saw was the blond's wide grey eyes. And then darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Yui sighed loudly, head leaning back to lean against the wall. It had been 30 minutes now, and nothing had happened.

The most exciting thing that happened was her falling into the dark room in the first place.

"What's the point of this? Am I meant to wait for someone?" Predictably, no one answered.

But then, a ray of sunlight entered the room, though it was gone as quickly as it came. A toned figure dropped into the room. Shadows did their best to hide the man but Yui still knew who it was.

"Hisoka, " the name came out of her mouth like a curse.

Torches came to life in the previously dark room. A menacing smile curled the magician's lips.

"The requirements have been met for the start of this path. Welcome to the competition path! This path requires the use of teamwork and coordination to win a series of competitions, " the voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. It sounded far too excited for Yui's liking.

"Competition? Hmmm, how interesting, " the red-haired man mused, eyes darting towards the now open entrance.

Yui immediately walked towards the room, wanting distance between her and Hisoka. She didn't hear the clown's footsteps but still assumed he was following. The pair walked in silence, not stopping till they saw a grand entrance.

"Behind this entrance lies the first competition, along with the first prisoner. Once you enter this room, you will hear the rules set for this challenge."

Yui walked in the moment the man stopped talking. Hisoka followed at his own relaxed phase. The two stopped when they saw a man in white rags standing in the middle of the room. The man had pastel blue hair and an easygoing smile on his face. He looked only a few years older than Kurapika.

"In this route, you both can not go twice in a row. For example, if #44 goes first, then #333 will go second. If you fail any competition then you will be trapped in this tower, " the examiner's voice came from the speakers once again.

"Also, some of these competitions will require the use of teamwork. Because of that, you will go against more than one prisoner in certain competitions."

"Fine, let's start this already, " the only girl said, boredom seeping into her voice.

"The first activity will be knife throwing, " the voice exclaimed.

The blue-haired prisoner smiled before going towards the back of the large room. The man yanked a burgundy cloth off a large object. A large wheel stood, covered in indents that could surely only come from knives. Yui gasped once she saw the buckles on the wheel.

"No, " the girl whispered.

"Yes, one person will be chained to the wheel while the other person does the knife-throwing. An exciting competition that uses trust and precision, " the voice commented.

"The best decision would be me doing the knife-throwing. You have seen me with my cards, yes?"

"Why can't you go on the wheel? I'm not that bad with knife-throwing myself."

"But can you say with confidence, that you won't hit me even once?"

"What if that prisoner's bad at knife-throwing?" Yui grasped for straws, but it was a pitiful attempt.

"The examiner would have chosen the person most suited for this task. You are smaller and therefore less likely to be hit since your body will consume less space on the wheel, " the clown said, seeming to be serious for once.

"Fine, but next time, you'll be the one to suffer."

"Of course, " the man purred, making Yui shift uncomfortably.

The young girl walked towards the large wheel and laid spread-eagle against it. She reluctantly allowed the prisoner to strap the buckles around her arms and legs. After finishing, the man stepped back with an empty grin on his face. Yui shivered, as she realised that she was surrounded by two insane men. One, a menacing clown that was as unpredictable as a hormonal woman. And the other was a prisoner who could have been a serial killer or a greedy thief. She would hardly trust them with food, certainly not with her life. As her heartbeat quickened, Hisoka walked closer. The prisoner handed him five knives that seemed to fit right in Hisoka's hands.

The pastel-haired prisoner spun the wheel, eliciting a high pitched screech from Yui.

In quick succession, Hisoka aimed the knives one after another. They landed on the wooden wheel with force, the impact creating a harsh sound that caused Yui to wince despite her nausea. Soon, the wheel came to a stop and Yui heaved, but there was nothing to throw up. Her pale face was red with shame as her body trembled.

Hisoka stared at Yui with a satisfied smirk that only served to piss her off further.

The prisoner took Hisoka's spot, while the clown wrapped a hand around the wheel and spun it once again. The world became upside down and spun in and out of focus, constantly rearranging itself as Yui screamed louder than before. Yui's surroundings were a blur and her stomach threatened to rise up once again. The prisoner, who was so previously confident staggered, and a knife landed on the ground. Another clashed against Hisoka's previous knife and fell to join it's brother. Two managed to land while one grazed Yui's thigh.

Once again, the wheel came to a stop. Yui was released from the buckles, and the girl collapsed to the ground. Everything was still spinning, or maybe she was the one spinning.

"Congratulations, 44 and 333. You have won the first competition, so you can now progress to the second one,"the voice from the walls exclaimed once again.

Though Yui processed what he said, she laid motionless on the ground as though she was a bundle of unresponsive limbs. Hisoka appeared in her line of vision, and his face now seemed emotionless, as though he was no longer amused by her display of weakness. Yui's hand stretched down to her thigh where she felt a painful sensation. Her hand came back covered in sticky red liquid.

"Get up," the clown ordered. Yui sat up, and slowly stood once more on stable ground. Thankfully, the world was no longer spinning, but her thigh was still bleeding.

"Let's go," she said, still in a daze.

While walking out of the large room, her eyes landed on the blue-haired prisoner. The man kneeled on the ground, his hands clenched so tightly into fists, that they were losing color. Though his face was calm, his eyes were anything but. Yui left before she could confront the inferno of emotions that reigned in his eyes.

Yui and Hisoka entered the second room, the former's eyes widening at what laid in front of them.

* * *

 _Boundless by the time I cried_

 _I built your walls around me_

 _White noise, what an awful sound_

* * *

"Kurapika, do you think Yui's going to be okay?"

"Of course, Gon. Yui is smart and capable of taking care of herself," Kurapika reassured the younger boy, though feeling a sense of doubt within himself.

"Though the brat may not look like it, she ain't weak," Leorio said honestly, as he lounged on the couch.

"Why are you all so worried about her anyway, you barely know her," Killua stated coldly. The silver-haired assassin laid on the ground with both eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

"Though it is true, that we haven't known her for long. During the time I have known her, I can tell that Yui is kind though stubborn. Even though she can come across as rude, she does mean good," Kurapika said with a fond smile on his face, surprising Killua.

"Oh, that reminds me of someone," Gon exclaimed.

"Who?"

"You," he said, pointing at Killua.

"Huh," the boy said, bewildered by Gon's accusation.

"You're kinda rude, though you still have good intentions, I think. And even though you can be stubborn, you still care, right? Also, you and Yui are both pretty cool," Gon said, causing Killua to be equal parts flustered and annoyed.

"That must be why you're such a brat to her, right? She's just like you, and you hate that because she has all your flaws. Yui must feel the same way, that's why you two always clash like a bunch of warring countries," Leorio said in a surprising display of wisdom.

"Though Yui may be irritating at times, I don't think she actually hates you, Killua. It would be best if you two fixed your issues with each other before they have a chance to develop into a bigger problem," Kurapika advised.

Killua stood up and stormed to the toilet, slamming the door behind him in a display of anger and frustration.

"Look at that little jerk, he hasn't even hit puberty yet and he's already throwing a temper tantrum," Leorio exclaimed, wildly waving his hands.

"I think he felt like he was being pressured, because we all seemed to gang up against him. He must have felt isolated," Kurapika empathised with the young boy.

Gon sat down with a huff, a small frown contorting his features.

"I only wanted them to get along," the boy stated.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting that, Gon. But you can't force someone to change the way they feel about another person. At best, they may reconsider their opinions of each other, and become acquaintances."

* * *

Killus stared into the mirror, and frigid blue eyes glared back.

None of them understood what ran through his head when he saw the dark-haired girl. It wasn't some self-hatred that led into a dislike of her. It was the way she ignored his very existence and only ever saw Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. It was the way she thought she could steal away the only boy that came close to actually understanding Killua.

Killua wanted to push her against a wall, and wrap his hands around her throat. He wanted to see her wide blue eyes gazing at him with fear.

Killua wanted her to see him. He wanted to be someone worth looking at. But she always looked past him or through him.

He hated himself for even caring about what she thought.

The very thought that he wanted - no, needed acceptance from some annoying girl disgusted him.

Maybe it was because he saw himself in her. And her accepting him meant that he could accept himself.

Killua just wanted acceptance.

* * *

 **A.N: At this point, I've kind of just accepted that I'm going to have an irregular updating schedule. I just don't have much motivation. It usually comes in spurts, and when it does - I try to write.**

 **I hope this kind of cleared up why exactly Killua dislikes Yui as much as he does. It's simply because he sees himself in her, and her dislike towards him leads to Killua feeling more insecure because it's like a personal blow to him. If someone similar to him can't like him, then what hope does he ever have of loving himself. Soon enough, you'll get to see Yui's side. But for now, rejoice in the angst. Lol, anyone looking forward to romance has a long journey ahead of them, because this is going to be a slow burn, though I'll probably still tease them because why not?**

 **Also would love if you guys reviewed or gave constructive criticism, always looking to evolve.**


End file.
